Kenapa
by hime putri akira137
Summary: Naruto tidak tau kenapa dia terlahir, yang dia tau adalah kehidupannya bukan untuknya tapi untuk kembarannya. Semuanya telah dirampas, kehidupannya, hartanya, organnya, dan kekasihnya. Tapi saat dia tau kenapa dia terlahir, kebencian akan keluarganya tidak pernah dia lupakan. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Kenapa?

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/comfort, Romance, Slice of Life, Family, Angst.

Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, NajiGaa, ShikaKiba slight SasuNaruko.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, perkataan yang vulgar, kekerasan hingga membuat tokoh sedikit trauma, dan ada beberapa adegan penyiksaan.

Summary: Naruto tidak tau kenapa dia terlahir, yang dia tau adalah kehidupannya bukan untuknya tapi untuk kembarannya. Semuanya telah dirampas, kehidupannya, hartanya, organnya, dan kekasihnya. Tapi saat dia tau kenapa dia terlahir, kebencian akan keluarganya tidak pernah dia lupakan.

Note: setelah menentukan hasil dari voting yang berkepanjangan, akhirnya Hime memutuskan untuk membuatkan fanfic ini semoga yang baca mengerti akan kehidupan sesungguhnya. Oke happy reading readers ^^

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Kaki dan tangannya terikat seperti seseorang yang sedang ditawan tidak membiarkannya lepas dengan mudah, tangannya hanya bisa mengepal dengan kesal melihat kelakuan wanita yang dia anggap ibu baginya, tapi dapatkah dia memanggil panggilan itu lagi saat kedua orang tuanya mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya tanpa rasa kasihan. Mengikatnya seperti layaknya hewan buas yang siap mengamuk kapan saja.

Tidak lama datanglah seorang lelaki dengan pakaian dokternya membawakan suntikan yang teramat tajam, yang siap menembus kulit tannya dan mengeluarkan cairan, mengarahkan jarum suntik itu tepat dilipatan tangan kanannya yang terikat.

"Jangan! Lepaskan aku! Tidak, aku tidak pernah merelakan organ dan darahku diambil gadis sialan itu!" Kepalanya menggeleng keras, air matanya meleleh tanpa tersisa, membiarkan semua emosinya dia tumpahkan pada air mata yang turun membasahi pipi tannya.

"Diamlah kau, seharusnya kau tidak memanggil kakakmu seperti itu!" Wanita itu terlihat marah saat pemuda itu memanggil gadis itu dengan sampahnya.

"Kau, ibu yang paling buruk yang pernah melahirkanku, kelakuan kalian tidak akan pernah aku lupakan!" Matanya mendelik tajam menatap wajah cantik wanita itu dengan kesal, dia tidak terima akan perlakuan wanita itu kepadanya.

Tepat diruangan inap Rumah Sakit Konoha terlihat seorang pemuda sedang diikat dengan kencangnya agar tidak lari, membuat siapa pun prihatin melihatnya. Sementara disampingnya ada seorang gadis sedang tertidur akibat suntikan dari bius yang dia rasakan, membiarkannya tertidur dengan lelapnya untuk sesaat.

"Tidakkah kau kasihan pada kakakmu, dia dari lahir cacat sebagai adiknya yang sempurna, kau harus memberikan apa yang tidak dia milikki?" Wanita itu menatap wajah putrinya yang tertidur pulas tepat dibankar samping pemuda itu, tak terbendung air matanya meleleh begitu saja saat melihat wajah damai anak perempuannya dalam pengaruh obat bius.

"Lalu, kenapa aku yang harus mengalah?" Kata pemuda itu berhenti mengamuk, terisak dengan pelan merasa kehidupannya tidak pernah damai. Keadilan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya yang selalu lebih mementingkan saudari kembarnya daripada dirinya.

"Dokter, ayo lakukan? Sudah saatnya kita mengambil organ bola matanya!" Kata wanita itu menatap seorang dokter yang memakai masket dimulutnya dan tangannya, sedang memegang jarum suntik yang siap menembus permukaan kulit pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menatap dengan ketakutan merasa semuanya hanya kesialannya yang berkepanjangan, perlahan jarum itu menusuk tangannya dan membiarkan bahannya mulai mempengaruhi pandangannya yang mulai memudar.

"Jangan- Sasuke" pemuda itu kemudian tertidur, merasakan pusingnya dikepalanya, hal yang terakhir dia dengar adalah sorak senang ibunya.

Sementara diluar ruangan terlihat seorang pemuda sedang menangis dipelukan kekasihnya, terisak dengan diam menatap adik tersayangnya lewat jendela kaca yang transparan, dia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dunia sangat tidak adil terhadap adiknya, kenapa harus adiknya yang harus menyempurnakan kembarannya yang hanya dapat meminta tanpa memperoleh dengan sendiri.

"Katakan, kenapa harus Naruto yang melakukan ini? Kenapa Itachi? Kenapa mereka begitu kejam pada adikku?" Katanya menangis dengan menjadi-jadi, tangannya tidak dapat diam sesekali memukul dada bidang kekasihnya untuk meluapkan semua emosinya.

"Sudahlah Kyuubi tenangkan dirimu, ayo kita harus pergi. Sudah saatnya kita menemui seseorang?" Kata sang kekasih mengajak sang terkasih untuk pergi dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah...!" Katanya berbalik melihat dibalik kaca bening itu, sosok adik kesayangannya sedang tertidur dan melakukan sebuah operasi perpindahan organ mata.

"Kita rahasiakan ini dari Sasuke? Aku tidak ingin dia tau akan hal ini?" Kata pria itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat setelah mendapati anggukan.

Terlihat sepasang iris onyx menatap penuh penasaran akan apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan yang baru saja ditinggalkan dua orang pemuda yang pergi dengan duka mendalam.

.

.

Selesai dari operasi dan tersadar dari tidurnya membuatnya diam bergeming dari tempatnya, menatap kosong kedepannya merasa pikirannya lebih menarik daripada dua orang yang kebingungan menatapnya.

"Naruto, bangun. Hei Naruto?" Panggil seseorang membuat pemuda itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan memanggilnya.

Naruto Namikaze menoleh kearah samping kirinya, melihat kedua sahabatnya, Kiba Inuzuka dan Gaara Sabaku sedang duduk dengan kebingung, apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Gaara, Kiba?" Naruto mencoba untuk duduk dari rebahannya, mereka hanya bisa melihat betapa menyedihkannya sahabat mereka yang satu ini.

"Naruto, lebih baik kau istirahat!" Kata Kiba menatap sang sahabat dengan iba, melihat betapa sedihnya keadaan sahabatnya sekarang, kesempurnaan yang telah direbut paksa.

"Tidak Kiba, mataku, wanita itu telah mengambilnya! Kuso, apa artinya aku hidup jika kesempurnaanku hanya untuk diambil dan diberikan kepada wanita itu?" Kata Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih, betapa terpukulnya dia sekarang, kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti akan keadaannya sekarang.

"Kami tau Naruto, bersabarlah kami tau bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang!" Kata Gaara merasa benar-bensr kasihan pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Mengerti akan posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Lalu, Sasuke apakah dia tau keadaanku?" Tanya Naruto pada dua sahabatnya yang hanya menggeleng kepala pelan.

"Sesuai dengan keinginan dari Kakak Itachi kami harus tutup mulut!" Kata Kiba menatap keadaan sahabatnya yang kondisinya yang akhir-akhir ini sering jatuh. Membuatnya prihatin dan terpukul.

"Aku tidak mau berada disana lagi, aku tidak mau tinggal disana lagi, aku harus pergi dari sana?" Kata Naruto menatap kearah jendela menungusap pelan mata kirinya yang telah tidak ada.

"Kau tidak dapat melakukannya, Naruto bukannya kau tau mereka akan mencarimu lagi saat Naruko dalam keadaan buruknya!" Kata Kiba melihat kearah mata kiri Naruto yang dililitkan oleh perban.

"Tapi setidaknya ada Kak Kyuubi yang membelaku walaupun dia tidak dapat melawan mereka, entah apa jadinya jika tubuhku ini hanya untuk wanita itu?" Kata Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih, meratapi nasibnya yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Kami akan selalu mengunjungimu Naruto, kami harus pergi masih banyak kegiatan yang harus kami lakukan!" Kata Kiba merasa berat untuk meninggalkam sahabat yang sedang kesusahan.

"Baiklah kalian harus hati-hati, jika bertemu Sasuke sampaikan padanya bahwa aku merindukannya!" Kata Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu.

"Tentu saja, Gaara akan menyampaikannya ya kan!" Kata Kiba membuat Gaara terkejut mencoba protes dengan usulan dari Kiba.

"Terima kasih!" Kata Naruto menundukkan kepalanya merasakan betapa kosongnya organ mata kirinya.

Gaara hanya bungkam saat melihat wajah sedih itu lagi, mungkin dia dapat menyampaikannya bersama kekasihnya nanti atau meminta sampaikan.

Naruto menatap kepergian kedua sahabatnya, entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti saat sudah berada lagi di rumah yang bagaikan penjara baginya, Naruto menatap kebebasan tepat didepannya, melihat burung yang mengepakan sayapnya dengan indah, mengitari langit lepas dengan sayapnya yang lebar. Dapatkah Naruto melakukan apa yang dapat dilakukan burung-burung kecil itu. Harapan yang terlalu mustahil terjadi.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan bebas dari penjara itu untuk selamanya, tidak akan ada yang namanya penyiksaan dan tidak ada lagi yang mengambil kesempurnaanku!" Kata Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih, tersenyum kecut akan kerasnya dunianya yang tidak pernah adil dengannya.

Dijendela kaca tempat Naruto berbaring itu terlihat sepasang onyx menatap Naruto dengan sedih, hanya dapat melihat dari kejauhan tidak dapat menolong atau pun membantu. Kemudian dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dengan berat hati.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang tersenyum senang didepan cermin memutar tubuhnya melihat kesempurnaan yang telah dia milikki sekarang, sang ibu yang melihatnya hanya diam merasa senang melihat perubahan anak perempuannya yang lebih baik dari yang dulu.

"Ibu lihat sekarang aku dapat melihat dengan jelas!" Kata gadis itu berbalik melihat sosok ibunya yang hanya mengangguk tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja, kau adalah bidadari Naruko dan kau harus sempurna layaknya bidadari!" Kata wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut pada putrinya yang terlihat sangat senang dengan apa yang telah dia dapatkan.

"Che. Bidadari, tidak ada yang namanya bidadari yang mengambil organ mata seseorang untuk kesempurnaannya sendiri, kau lebih pantas disebut iblis daripada bidadari!" Kata seseorang membuat gadis itu menunduk sedih.

"Kyuubi diamlah, tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu!" Kata wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya mendekati sang putri untuk menenangkannya.

Kyuubi Namikaze hanya memutar matanya malas melihat wajah adiknya yang mengeluarkan air mata. "Heh. Air mata buatan, pantas saja kau dilahirkan dalam keadaan tidak sempurna!"

Kushina Namikaze mendengar perkataan yang tidak senonoh dari putra sulungnya mulai naik darah, merasa tidak pantas anaknya diolok-olok seperti itu.

"KYUUBI!" Teriak Kushina menatap tajam Kyuubi yang hanya diam menatap lebih tajam.

"Ya sudah, lebih aku baik pergi terlalu lama disini akan membuat semua adegan menjadi penuh drama!" Kata Kyuubi beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut tanpa mendengar perkataan ibunya yang terus berkata berhenti.

"Sudahlah, Naruko sayang biarkan dia, mungkin dia sedang banyak masalah di sekolahnya!" Kata Kushina mengelus surai rambut sang anak dengan lembut, mencoba menenagkan sang anak dari kesedihannya.

Naruko Namikaze melihat kakaknya sudah pergi tatapannya mendelik kesal akan sikap kakaknya yang selalu mengolok-ngoloknya tidak sempurna, padahal berbagai cara telah dia lakukan untuk menjadi orang yang terlihat sempurna dengan mendapatkan organ bola mata dari adik kembarnya.

'Naruto kau masih saja memperdayai mereka' batin Naruko kesal mengingat sebuah nama yang akan dia siksa nantinya.

.

.

Terlihat seseorang tengah berkumpul disebuah ruangan yang teramat gelap hanya menampil sepasang mata mereka yang tajam.

"Bagaimana, informasi apa yang kalian dapatkan untukku?" Tanya seorang pria dengan suara yang teramat berat, menatap dua orang yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Sesuai dari yang kami dapatkan, gadis itu menyidap beberapa penyakit dan mengharuskan dia yang menjadi korbannya!" Katanya memberikan dokumen yang ada ditangannya.

"Dan salah satunya adalah istrimu, dia merupakan korbannya, sudah banyak cara yang dilakukan mereka untuk menyembuhkan anak gadis itu. Lalu setelah mendapatkan kecocokan, mereka pun berhenti sementara waktu mencari korban!"

"Cukup, pertemuannya selesai!"

Setelah mendengarnya, mereka pun akhirnya beranjak pergi dengan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka seperti biasanya. Seperti halnya tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Kuso. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan anak itu dan istriku!" Kata pria itu menggenggam erat sebuah poto yang ada ditangannya. Menatap kesal dengan hati yang terpukul dan marah.

.

.

Saat malam tiba kebanyakan orang lebih memilih tidur berselimutkan pelukan hangat, tapi tidak semua orang yang berada di rumah ada beberapa sebagian orang bekerja paruh waktu pada malam hari. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan memakai jaket oranyenya, menyeret kakinya tanpa alas menuju suatu tempat yang tidak dia ketahui, menyeret kakinya yang lelah tanpa sebuah tempat dan tujuan.

Kemanakah dia harus pulang, dia ingin pulang bukan mendapatkan siksaan dan pukulan lagi, dia ingin pulang dengan damai dan tenang disambut dengan hangat oleh keluarganya. Tapi semua itu hanyalah angan yang ada dikepalanya, terbang tertiup angin yang seketika menghilang tanpa jejak.

Perlahan dia duduk dikursi yang ada didekat sebuah jalanan koridor, menatap dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Perlahan tangannya dia sentuh kearah organ matanya yang kosong dan hampa tidak mempunyai kehidupan lagi, masih dililitkan perban yang menutupi kecacatan itu.

"Kemana aku harus menuju?" Kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak ingin terus-terusan menjadi sasaran kekurangan dari kakak kembarnya yang tidak tau diri. Dia ingin bebas menatap langit lepas, memandang indahnya matahari terbit dan tenggelam.

Naruto mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celananya, saat di rumah sakit dia secara diam-diam melarikan diri dengan meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang akan membuat mereka terkejut nantinya. Naruto melihat nama kakaknya dan kekasihnya tertera dilayar handphonenya, sudah banyak telpon tidak dia jawab dari kekasihnya.

"Maaf, aku harus menghilangkan jejakku!" Kata Naruto menatap sedih layar handphonenya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Kembali berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang tidak ada ujungnya, mencari sebuah jalan dan arah yang tidak menentu. Penat rasanya tapi dia tidak boleh menyerah atau membiarkan dirinya tertangkap lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Keluarga yang selalu Naruto dambakan selama ini yang dia inginkan telah terkabulkan, tapi sekarang Naruto menyesalinya, merasa tidak ada gunanya dia terlahir didunia ini jika hanya untuk memberikan kesempurnaannya pada kembarannya yang hanya bisa memfaatkannya, juga kedua orang tuanya yang hanya bisa menyiksa saat tidak menuruti perkataan mereka.

"Naruto!" Panggil seseorang membuat Naruto menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mencari seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya tadi. Suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya.

"Naruto, aku disini!" Terlihat seorang wanita menyentuh bahu Naruto dengan pelan, berdiri tepat didepannya dengan senyum menyapa dibibirnya.

"Bibi Shizune!" Kata Naruto melihat wanita yang sudah lama tidak dia jumpai, wanita hidup dengan kerasnya berjualan seorang diri untuk kehidupannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo ikut aku, disini dingin!" Ajak wanita itu kepada Naruto yang hanya mengangguk pelan

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini!" Kata Naruto mempererat jaket yang dia kenakan, tubuhnya sudah biasa kedinginan baginya ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit pada mata kirinya.

Shizune berhenti dari jalannya melihat keanehan dari pemuda didepannya, dia tau akan kerasnya hidup Naruto sebagai seorang yang sempurna daripada sang kembaran.

"Are. Kenapa, ikutlah ke rumahku, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada keluargamu bahwa kau ada di rumahku!" Kata Shizune tersenyum pada Naruto, mencoba mengajak Naruto pergi ke rumahnya agar dapat berteduh sementara waktu.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa!" Kata Naruto mengikuti jalan Shizune yang pergi kesebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari jalan mereka.

Naruto tau apa yang dikatakan wanita didepannya ini tidaklah main-main, tapi hatinya berkata lain ada sesuatu yang janggal dari wanita paruh baya itu, mungkin saat tengah malam nanti Naruto akan pergi lagi mencari sebuah tempat yang aman baginya, tidak ada yang dapat menyiksa atau memaksanya lagi menyerahkan kesempurnaannya yang sebagian hampir hilang. Iya, tidak akan ada lagi yang mengambilnya lagi.

.

.

Kyuubi Namikaze memasukki ruang inap yang ditinggali Naruto, membukanya lalu melihat kearah kasur pasien yang tidak ada orangnya kemanakah adiknya pergi hanya menyisakan selimut dan bantal tanpa orangnya. Mencoba mencarinya hingga ke kamar mandi.

"Naruto?" Kata Kyuubi kebingungan melihat adiknya tidak ada ditempat, seharusnya jam seperti ini adiknya telah tertidur lelap, setelah selesai operasi adiknya harus banyak istirahat.

"Kemana Naruto? Itachi!" Teriak Kyuubi, tidak lama datanglah seorang pemuda yang berpaut beberapa tahun lebih tua, datang dengan tergesa bersama seorang dokter.

"Ada apa Kyuubi?" Tanya pemuda itu melihat wajah Kyuubi yang gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Naruto, dia tidak ada disini?" Kata Kyuubi mengelus lengannya, kebingungan dengan apa yang telah terjadi sekarang, adik kecilnya menghilang tidak ada ditempatnya tidur.

Itachi Uchiha terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kyuubi, bagaimana bisa Naruto hilang bukannya penjagaan diluar sangatlah ketat tapi bagaimana jejaknya bisa tidak ditemukan.

"A-apa, ck kuso!" Itachi berdecak kesal, berpikir keras apa yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku akan memanggil keamanan untuk hal ini!" Kata sang dokter beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda tersebut.

"Itachi lacak handphonenya!" Kata Kyuubi membuat Itachi tersadar dan langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dengan terburu-buru, mencoba menghubungi bawahannya agar bisa melacak handphonenya.

"Aku akan menelponnya!" Kata Kyuubi mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Naruto yang sedari tadi belum mengangkat telpon darinya.

.

.

Rumah yang hangat dan nyaman, sangat pas dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang, rasanya dia tidak ingin beranjak pergi tapi dia harus nantinya, firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk. Selesai menyantap sup hangat dan roti hangat yang membuat perutnya terasa penuh akan berbagai makanan yang lezat dia nikmati dari wanita baik itu.

"Ini pakiannya, kau bisa tidur di kamar sebelahku!" Kata Shizune memberikan sepasang pakaian kepada Naruto yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih, kau baik sekali!" Kata Naruto mengambil pakaian yang diberikan oleh Shizune, lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Shizune melihat handphonenya bergetar menandakkan ada sebuah pesan masuk, membukanya, membacanya lalu membalas isi pesannya agar memberikan pengharapan yang pasti pada sang penerima pesan.

"Naruto, kau bisa tidur sekarang, jika ada apa-apa panggil saja aku?" Kata Shizune beranjak pergi dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya, tepat disamping kamar yang akan ditiduri Naruto.

"Iya, terima kasih!" Kata Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya yang telah disiapkan Shizune untuknya.

Naruto tau bahwa Shizune membohonginya tadi dia melihat wanita itu mengirim sebuah pesan kepada kakaknya Kyuubi dan ini membuat hatinya gelisah, dia tidak ingin pergi lagi ke rumah yang penuh akan siksaan itu lagi.

Perlahan Naruto membuka baju dilengannya, terlihat jelas bekas luka dari pecut yang digunakan ayahnya karena melawan perminataannya, Naruto tau jelas bagaimana rasanya. Rasa itu masih berbekas sampai sekarang membuatnya takut untuk pulang lagi ke rumah itu.

.

.

Saat tengah malam tiba membuat semua orang kembali mengeratkan selimut mereka agar tubuhnya tetap hangat dibawah selimut tebal. Namun Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya beranjak dari kasur yang dia tiduri, dia tidak bisa lama-lama disini keadaan semakin menakutkan dia harus lari dari ketakutannya sebelum semuanya runyam menjadi malapetaka baginya.

Sebelum beranjak pergi Naruto menyelipkan sepucuk surat kebawah bantal yang dia tiduri, lalu dengan hati yang terluka Naruto mengambil jaket oranyenya dan pergi tanpa pamit.

Diluar sangat dingin membuat Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, dia bersyukur Shizune memberikannya pakaian yang tebal jadi dia bisa menghangatkan diri untuk sementara waktu. Kemana kakinya melangkah, arah mana dia harus menuju tidak ada lagi tempat yang akan membuat kakinya melangkah.

Semua jalanan telah sepi tidak ada seorang pun disini hanya ada lampu yang menggiring jalannya menuju sebuah tempat tanpa tujuan, tatapannya sendu, kemana kekasihnya kenapa tidak mencarinya, meskipun dia berharap tapi itu terlalu mustahil akan terjadi, kekasihnya tidak tau apa-apa akan keadaan dirinya yang pergi lagi dari rumah.

"Sasuke.. hikss.. kau dimana? Kenapa tidak mencariku?" Naruto terus berjalan dengan air mata mengalir dipelupuk matanya, mulutnya terus mengucapkan nama kekasihnya yang tak kunjung mencarinya.

"Apakah benar kau.. hikss.. telah dimilikki oleh Naruko?" Benci rasanya saat semuanya hampir direbut oleh kakak kembarnya, semuanya telah direbut. Begitu juga kekasihnya.

"Sasuke.. aku merindukanmu!" Naruto terus berjalan menyeka air matanya yang berlinang membasahi pipinya.

Kakinya terus berjalan tanpa tujuan namun penuh harapan, dia berharap tidak akan ada orang yang menemukannya seperti ini, keluarga atau kakaknya atau pun orang-orang suruhan dari ayahnya yang pasti akan membawanya secara paksa menuju rumah itu lagi.

"Itu dia!" Kata seseorang membuat Naruto berbalik, matanya menyipit seperti familiar dengan pakaian dan wajah orang itu.

"Orang suruhan!" Naruto langsung berlari kencang saat dia tau siapakah orang-orang itu, dia tidak ingin kembali dan terkurung lagi ke dalam penjara laknat itu, dia lelah menunggu.

"Cepat kejar!" Kelima orang berpakaian hitam itu berlari mengejar Naruto, tidak membiarkan Naruto lepas dari penglihatannya.

Naruto terus berlari melewati rumah-rumah yang sunyi, mencari sebuah jalan agar bisa lepas dari tangkapan suruhan ayahnya ini. Lalu berharap agar dia tidak tertangkap lagi, dia harus lolos dari kejaran orang-orang jahat itu karena dia tau bahwa semuanya akan kembali terulang lagi.

.

.

.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. hah!" Naruto pada akhirnya dapat bersembunyi dari lima orang suruhan ayahnya, mungkin pelariannya dari rumah sakit telah menyebar hingga melibatkan orang suruhan dari ayahnya itu, ini resiko yang dia dapatakan jika berani melawan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kemana dia?" Naruto terbelakak saat mendengar suara dari lima orang suruhan ayahnya itu, dengan nafas masih menderu Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangannya.

Bersembunyi tepat didalam gang yang sangat gelap, berharap tidak ditemukan oleh orang lain atau dia akan bermasalah lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak pernah mengenal kata kasihan.

"Jangan-jangan dia lari kesana!" Naruto semakin terkejut saat suara itu semakin mendekat kearahnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Jika dia lari masih sempat tapi berakhir dengan tertangkap. Tapi jika tetap disini, persembunyiannya dia pasti akan diketahui.

Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya, berharap persembunyiannya tidak dapat diketahui oleh orang suruhan ayahnya itu, entah hukuman apa lagi yang akan dia dapatkan nantinya saat sudah berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

Greb.

"Hwaa-hmpp!" Naruto terbelalak saat tubuhnya ditarik dengan paksa dan mulutnya ditutupi sebuah tangan besar. Apakah persembunyiannya telah diketahui, ini gawat jika sudah tertangkap seperti ini maka dia harus siap-siap untuk bermasalah dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Stt... jangan bergerak atau pun berteriak jika tidak mereka akan mengetahui keberadaanmu!" Kata orang itu berbisik pelan membuat Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ck. Dia menghilang ayo pergi kita harus melapor!" Kata salah satu dari mereka berdecak kesal, saat target menghilang tanpa jejak didalam kegelapan.

Lima orang itu kemudian beranjak pergi dengan perasaan kesal, tidak membawa sang target. Melihat keadaan sudah aman dan kelima orang berpakaian hitam itu telah pergi, akhirnya Naruto dan orang misterius itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Paman Obito!" Kata Naruto melihat seorang pria didepannya, terlihat familiar dan sangat dia kenal, suami dari bibinya.

"Hai Naruto, kenapa suruhan ayahmu bisa mengejarmu kesini?" Tanya pria itu dengan penasaran melepaskan jubah yang dia kenakan dan memasangkannya pada Naruto.

"Aku kabur dari rumah!" Kata Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih membuat pria itu sedih melihat wajah Naruto.

Obito Uchiha tidak tahu apa yang membuat Naruto kabur dari rumah, baginya semuanya sama lari dan tertangkap lagi seperti bulan lalu. Saat itu Obito melihat Naruto ditangkap oleh orang berpakaian hitam dan dimasukkan kedalam mobil dengan paksa, Obito tidak dapat membantu, mungkin bukan sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalo kita ke rumahku, malam ini Rin memasak banyak untukku!" Kata Obito membuat Naruto berpikir lagi, hatinya gelisah bagaimana kalo pamannya ini mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya seperti bibinya itu.

"Aku janji padamu Naruto, aku tidak mengatakan pada siapa pun kau ada di rumahku!" Kata Obito sepertinya bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan pemuda didepannya itu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedih dan bimbang memilih keputusan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau ke rumah itu lagi!" Kata Naruto menatap Obito berharap keinginannya yang mudah ini terpenuhi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi seharusnya kau tidak disini!" Kata Obito mengajak Naruto beranjak pergi dari jalanan yang teramat gelap.

.

.

.

"APA DIA MELOLOSKAN DIRI!" Teriak seorang pria paruh baya pada lima anak buahnya yang sedang berlutut tepat dibelakangnya, perasaan kesal dan emosi yang naik mulai sulit dia kendalikan, saat mendengar putra bungsunya lolos dari kejaran sang anak buah.

"Iya, Minato-sama saat kami melihat Naruto-sama, dia langsung berlari kencang tidak meninggalkan jejak!" Kata pria berpakaian hitam itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan takut.

"Che. Sudahlah mungkin anak itu dapat lolos sekarang tapi tidak untuk besok, besok kita cari anak itu lagi!" Kata pria itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan kesal memberikan isyarat agar kelima orang itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Setelah kelima anak buahnya telah pergi, tidak lama datanglah sang istri dengan membawakan nampan berisikan segelas arak untuk sang suami.

Minato Namikaze melihat istrinya yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk agar emosi yang mendera segera hilang. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan helaan nafas lega saat melihat wajah istrinya yang tersenyum lembut.

"Sudahlah suamiku nanti kita cari anak itu besok, kondisi Naruko mulai turun lagi dia kehilangan banyak darah!" Kata Kushina memberika gelas yang dia bawa kepada suaminya.

Tidak mereka ketahui diluar ruangan itu ada seseorang tengah mendengar pembicaraan dengan teliti, bibirnya melengkung memberikan kesan mengerikan bagi yang melihat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menemukan Naruto. Kita lihat sampai dimana Naruko akan bertahan?"

.

.

.

Naruto memasukki ruangan meja makan perasaan akan hangatnya dan aroma lezat dari makanan membuat dirinya menghela nafas lega, kakinya dia langkahkan lagi lebih dalam memasukki untuk mengikuti pamannya yang berjalan didepannya.

"Obito kau sudah pulang!" Seorang wanita cantik berbalik terlihat jelas diwajahnya betapa senangnya dia saat suaminya telah pulang.

"Naruto!"

Greb.

Wanita itu langsung memeluk Naruto, perasaan rindu yang teramat dalam sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan keponakan kecilnya itu. Wanita itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya menatap wajah keponakannya yang tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana dengan kabarmu, Naruto?" Tanya wanita itu mengelus surai rambut Naruto lembut.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?" Kata Naruto menanyakan kembali dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Seperti yang terlihat sekarang, ayo, saatnya makan. Aku sudah lama menunggumu Obito!" Kata wanita itu menatap Obito yang sedang melepaskan jubah yang dikenakan Naruto tadi.

Rin Uchiha mendudukan dirinya dikursi meja makan tepat disamping kursi Obito berhadapan dengan Naruto yang duduk didepan.

"Naruto, kenapa baru sekarang?" Tanya Rin mengambilkan semangkuk nasi untuk Naruto.

"Aku sibuk bibi!" Kata Naruto mengambil mangkuk yang diberikan oleh Rin. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa sedang sibuk kabur dari kejaran ayahnya yang tidak berujung.

"Ya, aku paham lalu sekolahmu?" Tanya Rin dengan penasarannya, masih banyak pertanyaan diotaknya yang sudah lama tidak dia tanyakan pada Naruto.

"Aku berhenti sekolah bibi!" Kata Naruto mulai memakan hidangannya yang telah disipakan bibinya.

"Ouhh... Kyuubi bagaimana? Hubungannya dengan sulung Uchiha baik-baik sajakan?" Tanya Rin mengambil semangkuk nasi untuk Obito yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sampingnya.

"Maklum saja Naruto, biasa bibimu tidak akan diam jika semua pertanyaannya tidak terjawab!" Kata Obito mengambil sumpit dan menatap istrinya yang hanya mendelik tajam padanya.

"Tidak apa paman, aku senang jika ada yang perduli!" Kata Naruto tersenyum kembali menikmati makanannya.

.

.

.

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 11 malam tapi handphone yang dia pegang tidak menimbulkan tanda-tanda berdering atau bergetar, hatinya gelisah dimanakah sang terkasih sekarang. Kemana dia sehingga tidak menjawab telponnya dari siang hingga malam menjelang. Meskipun kakaknya sudah mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya baik-baik saja tapi hatinya berkata lain, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tergerak ingin mengtahui lebih keadaan kekasihnya.

"Ayolah, Naruto angkat telponnya!" Kata pemuda itu berkali-kali mendapat jawaban dari operator yang masih belum dapat menyambungkan salurannya pada kekasihnya.

"Ck. Kuso!"

Sasuke Uchiha membanting handphonenya diatas kasurnya dengan perasaan kesal, pujaan hatinya tidak kunjung menelponnya kembali. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghubungi kekasihnya itu tapi jawabannya sama tidak ada jawaban.

Merasa suasana didalam kamar terlihat membosankan, dia pun beranjak pergi mencoba mencari angin diluar rumah, berharap saja dia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya meskipun hanya sekdar lewat dipikirannya.

"Hallo Kyuubi!"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah saat telinganya mendengat kakaknya sedang bertelponan dengan tunangannya itu, ada perihal apa hingga kakaknya bertelponan malam-malam seperti ini. Tidak biasanya, suara kakaknya juga terlalu disembunyikan.

"Apakah Naruto sudah ketemu?"

Onyx itu membulat terkejut, apa maksud kakaknya dengan Naruto sudah ketemu, apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto sehingga suasana keadaan kakaknya seperti tidak bersahabat dengannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi lagi. Aku harap Sasuke belum mengtahui keadaan Naruto yang menghilang sekarang!"

Sasuke tidak menyangka kakaknya menyembunyikan hal besar itu darinya, kenapa kakaknya setega itu padanya. Kesal rasanya tapi jika dia memarahi kakaknya pasti yang ada kerenggangn keluarga dan perpecahan dirinya dan kakaknya. Jadi hanya bisa diam sambil beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, seperti orang yang tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku akan mencarinya besok!" Gumam Sasuke beranjak pergi dari depan pintu kamar kakaknya tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat cahaya rembulan memantulkan cahayanya menembus jendela disamping kamar yang sedang dia tiduri sekarang, Naruto bersyukur masih ada bibinya yang baik padanya, jadi dia tidak susah payah mencari rumah untuk berteduh.

"Sasuke, apakah kau sedang khawatir padaku sekarang?" Tanya Naruto menatap bulan yang bersinar terang. Jika dia menatap bulan itu maka dia akan selalu mengingat kekasihnya yang sedang ada di rumahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke, sangat merindukanmu!" Kata Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya, membayangkan wajah sang terkasih yang sudah seminggu tidak bertemu.

"Susul aku dialam mimipi kasihku!" Gumam Naruto berharap perkataannya dapat menjadi kenyataan dengan mudahnya nanti.

Sementara di ruang tamu terlihat Rin sedang berbicara ringan lewat telepon dengan seseorang, dengan mudahnya dia menjawab semuan pertanyaan dari orang yang menelponnya, mencoba berbicara sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan orang rumah.

"Iya, Paman Minato aku sudah mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak ada disini, jika aku melihatnya, aku pasti akan mengajaknya pulang!"

 _"Terima kasih Rin, kau masih ingat dengan permintaanku?"_

"Permintaan?"

 _"Jantung Naruko melemah aku ingin kau memberikan jantungmu padanya!"_

"Hah... Ke-kenapa?"

 _"Jantung Naruto dan Naruko tidak cocok, sesuai tes dari lab ternyata jantungmu pas untuk putriku!"_

"A-aku akan memikirkannya!"

Klap.

Rin langsung menutup telponnya dengan perasaan terkejut, bagaimana bisa dia memberikan jantungnya pada keponakannya yang masih memerlukan kesempurnaan akan tubuh dan kecantikkan, pernikahannya baru menginjak satu tahun dan dia harus meninggalkan sang belahan jiwanya.

"Hiks.. Maaf Obito, aku takut Naruto akan menjadi bahan manfaat mereka lagi!" Kata Rin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, merasakan betapa sedihnya dirinya sekarang. Apa yang akan dia katakan saat dia terbaring tidak bernyawa nantinya di rumah sakit.

"Hikss... Jangan pernah menganggap mereka jahat Naruto, Obito!" Rin terduduk dengan air mata bercucuran dari pelupuknya.

"Rin!" Panggil Obito dari kamar mereka membuat Rin yang sedang menangis langsung menyeka air mata yang meleleh dari matanya.

"Ya Obito!" Rin berjalan memasukki kamarnya yang teramat gelap itu, tersenyum lembut pada suaminya yang sedang terbaring diatas kasur dengan nyamannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto bangun seperti biasanya, merasakan kehangatan mentari menyambut sinarnya kewajahnya yang manis. Senyum manis melengkung indah dibibir ranumnya, tangan itu mulai menyentuh perban yang menutupi mata kanannya. Perlahan dia beranjak pergi dari duduknya menuju sebuah kaca tepat didepannya.

Melihat pantulannya yang sangat sempurna tidak memilikki cacat atau pun kekurangan apa pun tapi bola matanya telah hilang satu, apakah itu yang masih dianggap sempurna. Tangan tannya mulai terangkat untuk melepaskan lilitan perban yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Aku akan merebut kembali apa yang seharunya menjadi milikku, aku tidak akan pernah merelakan apa yang menjadi milikku telah dia milikki!" Tangannya terus bergerak mengikuti arah perban yang melilit matanya.

Setelah terlepas Naruto melihat pantulan wajahnya, melihat dengan teliti bagian matanya yang kosong tidak ada apa pun selain kehampaan akan organ matanya yang telah hilang diambil saudari kembarnya.

"Aku akan mengambil hakku!" Kata Naruto menatap kesal pantulannya, kesempurnaannya yang abadi telah hilang direnggut oleh kakak perempuannya yang tidak tau diri.

Naruto mengambil eyepact putih untuk menutupi mata kanannya yang tidak memiliki apa pun lagi selain kehampaan.

Tok. Tok. Tok

"Naruto sarapan sudah siap, ayo cepat turun!" Kata Rin dari luar kamar Naruto, berdiri menunggu jawaban dari dirinya.

"Iya, sebentar!" Kata Naruto beranjak dari duduknya didepan cermin menuju pintu kamarnya.

Di ruang meja makan terlihat Obito sudah duduk sendirian dengan koran harian ditangannya dan didepannya ada secangkir kopi hangat, dengan jeli matanya membaca tiap huruf kanji yang tertera dikoran itu.

"Obito, kau hari ini akan lembur lagi?" Tanya Rin yang baru turun dari lantai dua dengan Naruto berjalan mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Iya, kata asistenku hari ini akan diadakan rapat hingga malam!" Kata Obito tetap fokus pada koran didepannya, tidak menoleh kearah istrinya yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Duduklah Naruto, aku sudah membuatkan makanam kesukaanmu ramen bawang!" Kata Rin tersenyum pada Naruto yang hanya mengangguk malu, ini bukan pertama kali bagi Naruto tapi sudah berkali-kali bibinya ini baik padanya.

"Aku menyarankan pada Obito agar menyekolahkanmu lagi!" Kata Rin mengambil roti tawar diatas piring lalu mengoleskan selai strawberry.

"Tapi tidak sekarang, kami menunggu keadaanmu pulih agar bisa sekolah!" Kata Rin memakan rotinya yang telah selesai dia olesi selai.

"Terima kasih, kalian baik sekali!" Kata Naruto menatap ramen didepannya yang sudah menyepulkan asapnya.

"Tidak apa Naruto, kitakan keluarga!" Kata Rin tersenyum senang melihat keponakannya itu mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

Naruto suka melihat kemesraan kedua orang yang ada didepannya itu, andaikan Sasuke sang pujaan hati ada disini menemaninya makan dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang baru saja merayakan hari spesial mereka. Mungkin Naruto akan lebih senang saat kekasihnya mengajaknya makan atau jalan-jalan.

'Sasuke, kapan kau akan kesini?' Batin Naruto memakan ramen yang ada didepannya dengan pelan, entah kenapa nafsunya menurun akhir-akhir ini.

"Ayo Naruto makannya jangan pelan-pelan jika dingin tidak nikmat lagi!" Kata Rin menatap Naruto yang memakan ramennya dengan pelan tanpa bersemangat sama sekali.

"Iya!"

.

.

.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.. Ibu tolong aku.. uhuk!" Naruko terduduk menahan sakit didadanya saat batuk berat mulai menyerangnya tanpa berhenti. Semakin membuatnya kesakitan dan tidak berdaya menahan batuknya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Naruko!" Kushina melihat putri kecilnya terbatuk-batuk dengan cepat dia memapah sang anak menuju kasurnya dan membaringkannya.

"Kau tunggu disini, ibu akan menyiapkan mobil!" Kata Kushina beranjak dari tempatnya dengan tergesa-gesa, dia takut keadaan anaknya semakin parah jika tidak mendapat pertolongan dari ahli medis.

"Bagaimana Naruko, sudah merasa kesakitan?" Tanya seseorang berdiri diambang pintu kamar Naruko.

"Kenapa? Uhuk.. uhuk!" Naruko menutup mulutnya yang kembali mengeluarkan darah segar yang mengenai kasurnya dan selimutnya.

"Kau belum tau Naruto, dia akan mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi haknya. Meskipun hampir semua organ Naruto kau ambil tapi ada satu yang tidak dapat kau ambil!" Kata Kyuubi tersenyum senang melihat keadaan Naruko semakin parah.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruko menatap Kyuubi tajam dan dibalas lagi dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam.

"Sasuke!" Seringai Kyuubi melebar, seperti mendapatkan sebuah kemenangan yang teramat besar.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya.. uhuk.. uhuk!" Kata Naruko sangat yakin dengan perkataannya bahwa dia dapat mengambil kekasih adiknya itu dan menjadikannya kekasihnya.

"Kau akan menghadapi masalah besar jika kau merebutnya!" Kata Kyuubi beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruko yang semakin terbatuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tidak lama datanglah Kushina dengan suaminya yang berjalan tergesa menuju kamar Naruko. Minato yang melihat putrinya terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya langsung menghampiri sang anak dan menggendongnya menuju garasi mobil.

"Kyuubi ayo kau ikut juga!" Ajak Kushina melihat anak sulungnya sedang berjalan dengan santainya menuju lantai satu dengan memakan apel ditangannya.

"Tidak. Aku ada urusan lain!" Kata Kyuubi turun dari lantai dua, tidak melihat raut wajah ibunya yang sedang gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Dia adikmu, Kyuubi!" Kata Kushina membuat Kyuubi berhenti berjalan menuruni anak tangga, perlahan Kushina menyeringai dengan perasaan senang, dia yakin pasti Kyuubi akan mengikuti perkatanya.

"Dia bukan adikku, adikku bernama Naruto Namikaze dan dia adalah lelaki bukan perempuan!" Kata Kyuubi melanjutkan jalannya menuruni anak tangga.

Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya diam tidak percaya tentu saja, ibu mana yang terima anaknya berkata demikian tanpa memperhatikan perasaannya yang tersayat-sayat. Entah dosa apa yang pernah dia lakukan kepada anaknya itu.

.

.

.

"Tidakk! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto saat tangannya ditarik paksa dengan tidak berperasaan menuju sebuah mobil diseberang jalan raya.

Secara diam-diam Naruto mulai menyikut perut pria berpakaian hitam itu hingga sebelah tangannya terlepas, Naruto mulai melayangkan satu pukulan diperut pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi memberikan kesempurnaanku lagi!" Kata Naruto menatap dua pria yang sudah dia taklukkan dengan mudahnya.

Greb.

"Ahh.. tidak!" Naruto tidak menyangka jika ada satu orang lagi yang ada dibelakangnya, pupuslah sudah harapannya untuk kabur.

"Anda harus kembali ke rumah sakit, Naruto-sama!" Kata pria berpakaian hitam itu mengunci kedua tangan Naruto yang tidak bisa dia gerakkan.

Duak.

Naruto menendang kaki pria itu dengan keras membuat kunciannya melonggar, meskipun Naruto terlihat lemah tapi dia ahli dalam berbagai bidanh bela diri.

Greb.

Dua orang yang tadi mengaduh sakit mulai berdiri dan mencoba lagi memegang kedua tangan Naruto agar tidak berontak, entah sudah berapa kali mereka bertiga mendapat pukulan dari Naruto yang kuat.

Padahal tadi saat jalan-jalan Naruto berkeinginan mencari kesenangannya tapi tidak dia sangka, ternyata persembunyiannya telah diketahui orang suruhan ayahnya kembali mencari dan menemukan keberadaannya lalu menangkapnya.

"Anda harus pulang Naruto-sama, ayah anda sudah menunggu di rumah sakit?" Kata pria itu dengan paksa menarik tangan Naruto, mencoba menahan pemberontakkan dari Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kembali ketempat laknat dengan gadis sialan itu!" Kata Naruto terus mencoba berontak dari genggaman dua pria yang memegang kedua tangannya.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mulai mengehentikkan aktifitas mereka untuk melihat Naruto yang sedang dipaksa menuju sebuah mobil hitam mewah itu, berbagai perkataan masuk ketelinga Naruto tanpa dia gubris sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak mau memberikan setitik darahku untuk gadis sialan itu, aku tidak mau!" Kata Naruto mencoba menahan dorongan dua pria ini saat ingin sampai dimobil hitam itu.

"Anda harus Naruto-sama!" Kata pria itu terus menarik tangan Naruto saat sudah sampai didepan pintu mobil yang terbuka.

"Tidak!"

.

.

.

Rin berjalan mondar-mandir dengan perasaan gelisah, hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan. Kini dia sudah berada di rumah sakit, setelah mendapatkan panggilan telpon dari kakak iparnya dia langsung kesini, mengatakan bahwa dia harus melakukan tes kecocokan jantung lagi yang akan diberikan kepada anak mereka. Lalu akan dipanggil dan menjalankan sebuah operasi.

"Hahhh... Maaf Obito, aku yakin kau bahagia dengan yang lain tanpa diriku!" Kata Rin menatap wallpaoer handphonenya yang disana ada dirinya dan sang suami sedang merangkul dengan mesranya.

"Sudah saatnya!" Kata seorang pria berpakaian putih dengan masker dimulutnya, menatap Rin yang hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Maaf, Obito!" Gumam Rin sebelum memasukki ruang operasi dengan hati berat dan tidak rela, tentunya. Siapa yang rela meninggalkan terkasih.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya kurang menarik, aku sudah mengedit beberapa kali tapi jika masih kurang akan jalan ceritanya aku akan menghentikkan kelanjutan ceritanya. Entah dilanjutkan atau tidak itu tergantung review yang didapatkan Hime.

Thank for Reading.

RnR please.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Kenapa?

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/comfort, Romance, Slice of Life, Crime, Drama, Family.

Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, NajiGaa, ShikaKiba slight SasuNaruko.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, adegan penyiksaan, konten tidak bertanggung jawab apa pun.

Summary: Naruto tidak tau kenapa dia terlahir, yang dia tau adalah kehidupannya bukan untuknya tapi untuk kembarannya. Semuanya telah dirampas, kehidupannya, hartanya, organnya, dan kekasihnya. Tapi saat dia tau kenapa dia terlahir kebencian akan keluarganya tidak pernah dia lupakan.

Note: makasih sudah negur aku dengan menyatakan alurnya, memang alurnya terlalu maksa tapi akan diusahakan lagi buat ngelambat. Makasih atas support dan saran kalian. Makasih semuanya. Ini real buatan gua, disini gak ada yang namanya terinspirasi disebuah film ya, cantumkan itu nonton aja gak pernah malah dikatain sama, mata lo soek apa.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah rumah sakit diikuti oleh dua orang suruhan ayahnya yang sudah dia pukuli berkali-kali namun tidak jera, ini sudah ribuan kalinya dia berada disini.

Dia harus mencari celah untuk lari atau sekedar mencari senjata untuk tamengnya, tepat didepannya ada kedua orang tuanya sedang menunggu dengan tatapan kesal, marah dan jengkel. Naruto suka tatapan itu tapi benci dengan perlakuan mereka, ekor mata Naruto melihat ada sesuatu berwarna silver diatas meja dengan cepat dia mengambilnya dan menyembunyikannya didalam jaket yang dia kenakan.

Setelah sampai didepan kedua orang tuanya Naruto hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan pukulan atau tonjokkan keras pada ayahnya yang hanya bisa memberinya pelajaran dengan kerasnya.

Plak.

Dengan keras Minato menampar pipi kanan Naruto yang seketika memerah akibat tamparan keras itu, Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebenarnya dia berani saja bertatapan tapi belum saatnya dia terpojok.

"Dasar anak tidak tau diri!" Kata Minato menatap Naruto dengan perasaan kesal dan marah, mendelik tajam pada anaknya tersebut.

"Sudah puas menamparku?" Tanya Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan sengit, menantang orang tuanya untuk beradu kekuatan dan menetukan siapa pemenangnya.

"Kau-" Minato ingin melayangkan tamparan lagi kepada Naruto, namun langsung dicegat oleh Naruto yang sedang mengarahkan pisau bedah kearah Kushina.

"Katakan apa mau kalian?" Tanya Naruto mengarahkan pisau bedah yang tadi dia temukan keleher Kushina yang hanya bisa diam.

"Berikan darahmu dan selesai!" Kata Minato hanya bisa diam, dia tidak ingin istrinya kenapa-napa akibat anaknya yang tidak tau diri.

"Tidak akan-"

Srek.

Dengan gerakkan cepat Naruto menggoreskan lintangan luka dileher putih Kushina yang terbelalak terkejut, Minato yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkejut lalu menghampiri istrinya yang jatuh pingsan mengeluarkan darah dilehernya.

"Tangkap dia!" Perintah Minato pada bawahan, mengangkat istrinya yang sudah jatuh pingsan karena shock tadi dan darah yang mulai keluar dari lehernya.

Naruto menatap sengit pada dua orang bertubuh besar didepannya dengan matanya yang bergerak mencoba mencari celah, ini kali pertamanya Naruto akan berkelahi di rumah sakit dengan para pasien dan pengunjung yang menatap mereka dengan penasaran.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sapphire itu terbelalak namun terkesima melihat kecepatan dua orang suruhan ayahnya itu, inilah saatnya Naruto memulai aksinya lagi untuk menaklukan dan mengalahkan dua orang yang tidak pernah jera melawannya.

Duak.

Naruto langsung memukul perut dua pria tadi dengan kedua tangannya yang terbuka mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras, berhenti saat kedua orang itu tumbang hanya dengan satu pukulan.

"Kuso. Suster bawa istriku!" Kata Minato melihat seorang suster dengan membawakan bankar yang sudah membaringkan Kushina.

"Aku tidak akan diam kali ini ayah!" Kata Naruto menatap ayahnya yang terlihat kesal dan marah, habislah sudah puncak kemarahannya.

"Kau memang ingin kena bocah!" Kata Minato berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan langkah cepat, membuat Naruto menatap takut dan gelisah.

Gawat dia mana mungkin bisa mengalahkan ayahnya, mungkin sekarang tidak tapi nanti. Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang diam pasrah hingga darahnya terdonor kekakak setannya itu, mana mungkin dia rela.

Dengan wajah sendu Naruto memulai ancang kuda-kudanya dengan kedua tangan terkepal didepan, terangkat bisa sajakan dia melawan tiap perkelahian ini.

"Awass kau!" Minato mulai melayangkan pukulannya pada Naruto yang hanya diam.

Set.

Duk.

Untuk kali ini Naruto bisa menangkisnya dengan mempertahankan kedua tangannya sebagai pelindung wajahnya yang hampir dipukul ayahnya, apakah ini saatnya dia melawan perlakuan jahat ayahnya yang tidak pernah kenal kata kasihan.

Minato kembali mengayunkan tangannya untuk memukul perut Naruto yang sepertinya tidak ada perlindungannya.

Duk.

Set.

Hampir Naruto saja jatuh jika kaki kirinya menahan keseimbangannya, kaki kanannya yang tadi terangkat untuk melindungi perutnya yang hampir dipukul ayahnya kembali dia turunkan.

"Aku tidak akan rela ayah!" Kata Naruto menatap sengit ayahnya yang hanya mengerutkan keningnya dengan perasaan kesal.

Naruto melayangkan satu pukulan kewajah ayahnya, berharap kali ini pukulannya tidak melesat lagi.

Sret.

Naruto terbelalak saat tangannya ditarik oleh ayahnya dengan mudah, sial ternyata masih gagal ya. Ini bukanlah perkiraan yang dia perhitungkan tadi.

Minato menyeringai saat tangan kanan Naruto telah dia tangkap dan dengan kasar dia tarik hingga berjalan maju kedepan.

Duk.

Semuanya gagal Naruto kembali dikalahkan ayahnya dengan memukul tengkuknya, entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia berkelahi dengan ayahnya di rumah sakit dan berakhir sama yaitu kalah dalam pertarungan. Ayahnya terlalu kuat untuk dilawan, mungkin karena mendapati julukkan mafia tersadis membuatnya begitu menakutkan.

Naruto melihat wajah ayahnya yang hanya bisa diam melihat tubuhnya yang perlahan jatuh tanpa ditangkap, hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah wajah ayahnya sedang menyeringai senang.

Bruk.

Tubuh Naruto jatuh membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri, dua pria berpakaian hitam tadi berjalan mendekati Minato yang memerintah salah satunya untuk mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang pingsan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ayahmu ini, Naruto!" Kata Minato beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua pria dan Naruto yang pingsan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Obito merasa senang, kenapa demikian karena hari ini dia telah bisa libur dari pekerjaannya jadi direktur sebuah perusahaan, tidak tahan rasanya dia ingin kembali pulang dan melihat senyum manis dan wajah cantik istrinya yang selalu menunggu kepulangannya.

Tapi sangat disayangkan Obito tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang keadaan genting yang dialami oleh Rin, perasaan senangnya membuat petaka bagi dirinya sendiri pastinya.

Drtt. Drtt.

Baru saja Obito ingin menginjakkan rem menuju rumahnya sederhananya tapi hatinya tercegat saat merasakan handphonenya bergetar disaku jasnya, siapakah yang menelponnya pada jam sepagi ini. Menganggu saja padahal dia ingin cepat pulang memberikan kejutan untuk istri tercintanya.

Obito menempelkan handphonenya ketelinganya sambil melepaskan dasi hitam yang terikat pada lehernya. Pertama saat dia melihat layar handphonenya ada sebuah nomor yang tidak diketahui, apakah Rin memakai nomor baru untuk membuatkannya kejutan.

"Hallo!"

 _"Hallo, bisa berbicara dengan Tuan Obito?"_

"Ya, dengan saya sendiri ada apa? Anda siapa?"

 _"Kami dari pihak Rumah Sakit Konoha ingin melaporkan bahwa istri anda bernama Rin Uchiha sedang menjalankan operasi!"_

"Hah... Operasi apa? Aku baru mendengarnya?"

 _"Operasi donor jantung, sebentar lagi operasinya akan dimulai bisakah anda kesini!"_

"...?" Obito tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain diam, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi. Operasi, operasi donor jantung, bukannya istrinya belum meninggal tapi kenapa.

Itu tidaklah penting yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah pergi dan menemui istrinya yang sekarang sedang diambang kematian.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, padahal Rin tidak menyembunyikan apa pun dari dirinya. Apakah jangan-jangan informasi yang dia dapatkan itu adalah kebenarannya. Gawat.

Obito dengan cepat menuju parkiran untuk mengenderai mobilnya menuju ruma sakit, kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini padahal tadi dia ingin memberikan kejutan dengan kepulangannya yang cepat ini tapi kabar apa ini yang telah didapatkan. Burukkah.

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat Obito mengedarai mobilnya dengan kencang, menyalip tiap mobil yang ada didepannya dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah Rin yang sedang melakukan operasi donor jantung.

"Kuso. Kuso. KUSO!" Teriak Obito memukul setir mobilnya dengan keras tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang memerah akibat pukulannya, ini sudah terjadi lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Ckit.

Obito menghentikkan laju mobilnya secara mendadak saat melihat lampu merah didepannya, hampir saja dia menabrak mobil yang ada didepannya, perasaan gelisah pun mulai menghantuinya berharap agar operasinya belum dimulai.

"Cepatlah!" Kata Obito melihat beberapa kali kearah lampu merah yang mulai berganti dengan lambatnya, dia harus menghentikan operasi itu jika tidak istrinya akan mati dan tidak terselamatkan lagi. Siapa yang akan mengambil jantung itu.

"Baiklah!" Obito kembali memacu laju mobilnya dengan tergesa, mengendarainya dengan hati gelisah membuat tangannya berkeringat dingin.

Tepat didepannya ada gedung Rumah Sakit Konoha yang besar, itulah tujuannya sekarang dia harus menghentikan operasi itu dan membawa pulang istrinya. Siapakah orang yang mau menerima donor jantung istrinya tanpa sepengetahuannya, kakinya terbalutkan celana kerja resminya mulai dia langkahkan dengan cepat di lorong rumah sakit.

Tidak memperdulikan para suster yang berteriak memperingatkannya, kakinya harus sampai di ruang operasi sebelum istrinya meninggal karena operasi bodoh yang mau membunuh istrinya.

"Itu dia!" Obito melihat ruang operasi yang sudah memperlihatkan pintunya sudah tertutup dan dua suster yang masuk dengan ketergesaan.

Brak.

Obito sudah berhenti didepan pintu masuk ruang operasi tapi sayang terkunci dari dalam dan keadaannya pun tidak menguntungkan dirinya, istrinya sudah menjalankan operasi terlihat Rin sedang terbaring diatas bankar dengan mata tertutup dan seorang dokter yang siap menggeledah organ dalamnya.

"Tidak Rin. Jangan, kumohon jangan Rin!" Kata Obito tidak percaya dia terlambat menyelamatkan istri tercintanya, bagaimana ini apakah ini perpisahannya dengan istrinya. Sesingkat itukah pertemuan mereka, padahal baru saja kemarin malam dia dan istinya berpelukan dibawah dinginnya malam.

"Tidak Rin, jangan tinggalkan aku. Tidak Rin!" Obito melihat tirai ruang operasi mulai tertutup dan hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah Rin melambaikan tangannya pada dirinya sambil tersenyum lemah, mengapa dia mau mengambil jalan mengerikan ini.

"Hikss... Kuso. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Rin, bukannya kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Obito terduduk menahan isak tangisnya, dia tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya telah terjadi pada istrinya.

"Kenapa Rin?" Obito melihat lantai yang putih memukulnya dengan kencang meluapkan rasa kesal dan marahnya.

"Aku akan membalas kalian!" Obito beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan ruang operasi yang masih menjadi tempat terakhir dia bertemu dengan Rin.

.

.

.

"Nghh... Kepalaku!" Naruto terbangun dengan kepala yang teramat sakit, berdenyut sakit seperti dipukul keras oleh seseorang. Pandangannya masih kabur, terlihat ruangan yang tampak putih dan bau obat-obatan semakin memperburuk sakit kepalanya.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun!" Perkataan seseorang membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya, memandang dengan tanda tanya siapakah gerangan yang memanggilnya dengan lembut itu.

"Siapa? Akh mataku!" Naruto memegang mata kanannya yang berdenyut sakit dan membukanya lagi saat mulai hilang sakitnya tapi dia melihat bercak darah keluar dari rongga matanya yang kosong.

"A-aku akan memanggilkan dokter!" Orang itu langsung beranjak pergi dengan tergesa saat melihat matanya berdarah.

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya kramik bening samping bankar yang dia tiduri. Cairan kental mulai turun dari pelupuk rongga mata kanannya yang tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali, menunduk lalu berhenti dan menetes mengenai selimut yang menutup tubuhnya.

"Pasti darahku sudah mereka ambil!" Terlihat dari lipatan tangan kanannya yang sudah diberikan plester.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini!" Kata Naruto melihat keadaan rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa dia gerakkan dan badannya juga terasa sakit hampir seluruhnya, mungkin dia butuh waktu istirahat sebelum kabur lagi dari tempat laknat ini.

Tidak lama datanglah orang itu bersama sang dokter dan suster dengan membawakan troli yang diatasnya ada beberapa perlatan perban dan obat-obatan lainnya. Berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Uchiha-san anda bisa tenang sekarang, Naruto-san tidak apa-apa matanya hanya merasakan nyeri!" Kata sang dokter menatap mata Naruto yang mengeluarkan darah lalu memerintah sang suster untuk melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Syukurlah, aku khawatir sekali. Lalu kondisinya bagaimana, wajahnya pucat sekali!" Katanya menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat pucat dan hilang semangatnya.

"Kondisinya sedikit menurun karena darah yang diambil cukup membuatnya jatuh, tapi jika dia meminum obatnya pasti dia akan sembuh!" Kata sang dokter membuatnya menghela nafas lega mendengar berita langsung dari mulut sang dokter.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu Uchiha-san mohon dijaga baik-baik Naruto-san sangat membutuhkan anda sekarang!" Kata sang dokter beranjak bersama susternya dengan membawa troli yang dia bawa tadi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan ada disini sampai kau sembuh, aku akan menemanimu, Naruto!" Katanya duduk dikursi samping bankar Naruto lalu mengelus pelan surai rambutnya.

Naruto menatap wanita yang sedang duduk disampingnya, elusannya pada kepalanya membuatnya nyaman sudah lama dia tidak merasakan kehangatan ini hampir tidak pernah tapi ini pertama kalinya dia merasakannya. Wanita ini ibu dari Sasuke kekasihnya, Mikoto Uchiha, bagaimana bisa dia tau bahwa sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit.

"Itachi memberitahuku kau masuk rumah sakit lalu aku dengan cepat memaksa Itachi mengantarku kesini!" Kata Mikoto menatap wajah pucat Naruto yang terlihat sayu.

"Sasuke?" Gumam Naruto pelan, dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang dan apakah dia tau apa yang menimpa dirinya ini. Dia berharap banyak nanti kekasihnya datang dan mengecup pelan bibirnya.

"Dia, hahhh... Naruko mengancamnya!" Sungguh sedih rasanya mendengarnya, apa maksudnya diancam. Apakah gadis yang merupakan kembarannya itu sudah merebut kekasihnya.

"Mengancam?" Naruto tidak mengerti tapi sepertinya dia tau apa yang dilakukan saudari kembarnya itu.

"Kau tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi, karena mereka sudah bertunangan hikss... kau tau hikss... Keluarga Uchiha diancam keluargamu, Naruto!" Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis pilu didepannya, sungguh tersayat hatinya melihat air mata wanita cantik berhati lembut ini menangis dengan pilu.

Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat untuk menghapus air mata Mikoto yang mengalir turun, menyeka dan mencoba menenangkannya dari perasaan sedih.

"Keluargamu mencoba ingin mengambil Perusahaan Uchiha dan memalsukan sebuah tuduhan bahwa kami melakukan penggelapan uang hikss... Demi Naruko mereka mau melakukan hal gila ini, Naruto hikss...!" Mikoto menggenggam erat tangan Naruto menangis sambil menceritkan apa yang sudah menjadi beban dirinya dari tadi.

 _'Mengapa Keluarga Uchiha juga jadi korbannya, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama!'_ Batin Naruto menatap langit rumah sakit, berpikir lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Keluarga Uchiha tidak terlibat lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya jika suamiku masuk penjara, aku tidak sanggup Naruto hikss... Bagaimana bisa aku merelakannya?" Mikoto kembali menangis pilu sambil menggengam erat tangan kanan Naruto sebagai penenangnya.

Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil mendengar keluh kesah Mikoto yang semakin membuatnya semakin terpukul akan keadaan sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan keadaan yang tidak sehat ini.

"Aku hanya bisa menurutinya tanpa melawan hikss... Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berlaku semena Naruto!" Kata Mikoto menatap wajah Naruto yang hanya diam sambil kebingungan.

"Aku akan membantumu Bibi Mikoto, percayalah!" Kata Naruto tersenyum pada Mikoto yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih!"

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap ruang operasi yang sedang berlanjut terlihat didalamnya ada dua orang perempuan sedang melakukan operasi perpindahan jantung. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana nasib Obito, paman Naruto itu sekarang saat tau nanti istrinya akan meninggal.

Onyxnya kembali melihat keadaan ditempat duduk ada kedua orang tua Naruto sedang menunggu operasi selesai, Sasuke lebih suka memanggilnya orang gila. Kakinya berbalutkan jeans hitam mulai melangkah pergi tapi langsung dicegat oleh Minato yang melihat gelagat mencurigakannya.

"Mau kemana kau, Sasuke?" Tanya Minato menatap tajam Sasuke yang hanya diam tidak berbalik menatapnya, merasa malas menatap dua orang bermuka dua itu.

"Mencari makan!" Kata Sasuke beranjak tanpa mendengar perkataan Minato yang hanya bisa berteriak tanpa mencegat.

"Sudahlah, dia juga butuh makan Minato!" Kata Kushina menatap jengkel suaminya yang berteriak disamping telinganya.

Sasuke berjalan terus hingga menjauh dari ruang operasi dan tidak memperlihatkan dua orang tadi, inilah saatnya Sasuke bertemu dengan kekasih sesungguhnya, Naruto sang pujaan hati kini pengeranmu akan menyelamatkanmu dari tidur panjang.

Mata onyxnya terus melihat nomor ruang inap ditiap lorong ruma sakit, setelah menemukannya akhirnya Sasuke memasukki ruangan serba putih itu tidak ada seorang pun yang menunggu kecuali orang yang sedang tertidur diatas bankar.

Tanpa suara Sasuke memasukkinya dengan langkah pelan, menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat kekasihnya yang selalu ceria penuh semangat dan cerah, kini sinar mentarinya telah meredup akibat sebuah pendonoran yang menimpanya kemana semua keceriaannya yang selalu memanggilnya Teme, Brengsek dan hal kotor lainnya.

"Inikah Naruto yang aku cintai selama ini!" Sasuke menatap wajah damai Naruto yang tertidur nyenyak dibankar, perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto mempersempit jarak mereka.

Cup.

Bibir mereka bertemu hanya untuk menempelkan dan menghilangkan perasaan rindu yang selama ini dia rindukan, lama Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto seperti tidak ingin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tapi dia tidak bisa lama-lama disini, karena ini ancaman juga baginya dan kekasihnya serta keluarga.

"Maaf Naruto, aku mencintaimu!" Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang awalnya memang sepi, mungkin dia bisa bertemu lagi nanti tapi hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan.

Pelan Sasuke menutup pintu ruang inap Naruto, kembali menatap wajah damai itu sebelum menutup pintunya dan beranjak pergi dengan luka mendalam serta perasaan rindu yang telah terbalaskan.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan pelan memperlihatkan iris sapphire yang hilang kecerahannya, mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap langit ruang inapnya dengan bingung. Apakah tadi dia sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan Sasuke sang kekasih yang menciumnya lembut tapi jika itu mimpi. Mengapa, mengapa ciuman itu terasa nyata ada perasaan yang terpendam.

"Jika itu mimpi, kenapa ciuman itu sangat terasa!" Tangan Naruto terangkat untuk menyentuh bibirnya, mengelusnya sebuah perasaan yang akhirnya terbalaskan walaupun hanya lewat sebuah mimpi.

"Sasuke, Aku merindukamu!" Naruto ingin rasanya menangis sambil meraung menyebut nama Sasuke dalam isaknya tapi mana mungkin hanya dengan tangisan kekasihnya bisa datang.

Kriet.

Naruto menatap pintu ruang inapnya terbuka, ternyata ibunya kekasihnya yang kembali datang dengan membawakan nampan ditangannya. Selama hidupnya Naruto tidak pernah mendapat perlakukan selembut seorang ibu kecuali dari pamannya yang memang mempunyai sifat keibuan.

"Bibi, apakah Sasuke ada disini?" Tanya Naruto menatap wajah wanita itu dengan penasaran, berharap ada jawaban yang memuaskan batinnya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau, mungkin dia ada di rumah!" Kata Mikoto dengan senyum pahitnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi setelah menutup pintu.

"Apakah dia merindukanku, Bibi Mikoto?" Tanya Naruto menatap kembali langit ruang inapnya dengan penuh pengharapan agar orang yang dia rindukan juga rindu padanya.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke sangat mencintaimu dan dia pasti sangat merindukanmu sekarang!" Kata Mikoto membantu Naruto untuk duduk dibankarnya dengan bantal yang jadi sandarannya.

"Aku harap juga begitu!" Mikoto melihat betapa tersiksanya pemuda ceria ini, rasanya dia juga ingin menangis saat tau berita yang sering diceritakan Kyuubi padanya tentang Naruto yang sangat memilukan.

Mikoto ingin bertindak tapi dia tidak mampu, ada yang dia takutkan akan terjadi pada suaminya nantinya. Mungkin dengan ini Naruto bisa sembuh dan sudah dapat membantunya meskipun hanya perlakuan kecil.

.

.

.

Obito berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju rumahnya, menatap rumahnya yang kosong tidak ada kehidupan didalamnya. Istrinya yang selalu menyambutnya dengan hangat, tersenyum dengan manis sambil memarahinya karena pulang kerja langsung memeluknya tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu.

Ucapan selamat datang yang selalu dia dengar saat dia mengendap-endap masuk ke rumah, aroma masakkan yang selalu mengundangnya ke dapur dan mengambilnya tanpa izin sang istri. Begitu banyak kenangan yang dia lakukan selama satu tahun ini bersama Rin. Padahal mereka berdua juga berkeinginan mempunyai anak tapi semuanya sirna dengan sekejap mata, semuanya seperti angin belaka bagi Obito.

Semua kenangannya bersama Rin hilang saat orang terkasih pergi meninggalkannya, memberikan jantungnya kepada orang yang seharusnya tidak membutuhkan. Kehidupannya yang indah kini telah sirna dengan sekejap mata.

"Mengapa. Mengapa kalian mengambil kehidupan indahku, Kami-sama?" Obito terduduk menatap tatami lantai yang indah dengan ukirannya, memukul dengan keras untuk meluapkan rasa sakit dan sedih dihatinya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya lalu mengapa kau kau merebutnya dariku?" Kata Obito menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya, menatap penuh rasa duka yang teramat dalam.

Obito kembali pada kesedihannya mengenang kebersamaannya bersama Rin yang hanya sepintas pikirannya, membayangkan masa indahnya saat berdiri di altar pernikahan menatap Rin dengan senyum senang, berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk menggunakan kimono putih besar dengan tudung yang menutup rambut panjangnya yang terikat, wajahnya sangat cantik membuat siapa pun iri melihat wajah cantik itu dan orang beruntung yang memilikkinya ada Obito Uchiha.

Saat bibir merah itu tersenyum membuat Obito merona karena kecantikan itu telah ditunjukkan hanya untuknya.

Tapi semuanya telah berakhir disini, semuanya berakhir. Istrinya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya dan tidak kembali lagi.

"Rin"

.

.

.

"Naruto, syukurlah kau tidak kenapa-napa?" Kata Kyuubi yang sekarang sedang memeluk Naruto, memberikan kehangatan seorang kakak yang dirindukan oleh Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kak Kyuubi, kau tidak perlu khawatir masih ada Bibi Mikoto menjagaku disini!" Kata Naruto mengelus punggung Kyuubi yang terlihat begitu khawatir padanya.

"Iya itu betul, selama ada ibu disini Naruto akan baik-baik saja, kata dokter keadaan Naruto juga mulai membaik wajahnya tidak sepucat tadi!" Kata Mikoto menatap Naruto yang sekarang sudah bisa berbicara tanpa suara serak.

"Terima kasih sudah merawat Naruto, tanpamu mungkin aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun tadi!" Kata Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan menatap hangat pada calon mertuanya.

"Tidak masalah Kyuu-chan, Naruto juga sudah kuanggap anak sendiri!" Kata Mikoto tersenyum hangat pada Kyuubi yang mengangguk pelan.

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu senang?" Tanya Itachi menatap calon adik iparnya itu membuat Naruto merona tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Sepertinya Itachi dapat menebak apa yang membuat keadaan Naruto membaik sekarang, tapi dia ingin memastikan dulu apakah tebakannya benar.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tadi siang aku bermimpi bertemu Sasuke dan dia menciumku!" Kata Naruto wajahnya memerah saat mengatakan yang seharusnya dia rahasiakan, malu saat mengungkapkannya didepan kakak dan ibu Sasuke.

"Lalu apa yang dikatakan Sasuke lewat mimpimu?" Kata Itachi mendekatkan kursi yang dia dudukki pada Naruto, sepertinya dia tertarik menatap wajah Naruto yang memerah malu saat menceritakan mimpinya bertemu adiknya.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa dia merindukanku!" Kata Naruto semakin memerah mengatakannya.

"Sudahlah Itachi jangan menggoda Naruto terus, kau mau aku pukul!" Kata Kyuubi menatap tajam tunangannya yang selalu suka menggoda adiknya saat menyangkut Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi Kyuu-chan sudah saatnya kau membeli lagi keperluan kuliahnmu!" Kata Itachi berdiri dari duduknya sambil menatap Kyuubi yang mulai turun dari atas bankar.

"Hati-hati ya Naruto jaga kesehatan!" Kata Kyuubi mengelus pelan puncak kepala Naruto yang hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab perkataan Kyuubi.

"Ibu, aku percayakan Naruto padamu!" Kata Itachi memeluk tubuh kecil ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang, memberikan kehangatan seorang anak pada ibunya.

"Iya, Itachi kau jaga Kyuu-chan!" Kata Mikoto mengelus pelan punggung anaknya lalu melepaskannya dan membiarkan dua sejoli itu beranjak pergi.

Mikoto menatap Naruto yang menunduk malu, mungkin akibat dari cerita yang tadi. Mikoto tersenyum hangat padamu Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang dulu. Nanti malam aku akan datang lagi. Jaga diri ya Naruto!" Kata Mikoto beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan ruang inap itu.

Naruto menatap wanita paruh baya itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang ini beberapa saat hingga malam menjelang pasti dia akan datang. Berharap bersama kekasihnya Sasuke.

"Kapan kau akan datang Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap gadis yang sedang asik makan disuapi oleh ibunya lalu tersenyum manis padanya, menatap dengan datar karena semua ini adalah paksaan tidak untuk cinta dan pengorbanan hanya paksaan. Sasuke lebih memilih menyuapi Naruto yang sedang sakit sambil mengajaknya berciuman pelan.

Bukan disini duduk sambil menatap seseorang yang benar-benar tidak dia cintai, mengapa dia harus melakukan ini karena keluarganya dan kekasihnya diancam oleh gadis yang merupakan kembaran dari kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong jaga Naruko aku mau mengantar ini!" Kata Kushina membawa sebuah nampan lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli untuk kembali bercakap seperti biasanya.

Naruko mencoba menatap Sasuke yang diam seperti patung, jika tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara maka Sasuke akan diam sambil menatap sang pelaku hingga jengah. Makanya Sasuke lebih suka bertatapan dengan Naruto daripada Naruko yang hanya diam sambil merona.

Jika Naruto yang ada dihadapannya mungkin sekarang sedang mengolok-ngoloknya dengan ngatainya dengan sebutan sayang, sambil menahan malu karena ditatap dengan intens. Andaikan Sasuke bisa pergi sekarang lalu menemui Naruto lalu mengajaknya ke taman bunga belakang halaman rumahnya sambil menanam bibit dipot.

Tapi dia tidak bisa gadis ini mengancamnya dengan menyebut nama keluarga dan kekasihnya, tentu saja dia takluk dengan pasrah. Mungkin dia akan menghilangkan kata ancaman dari gadis itu saat melukai Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mau kita kencan setelah aku sembuh!" Kata Naruko menahan panas wajahnya yang tidak dapat dia kontrol, berhadapan dengan pujaan hati membuatnya hampir mati.

"Hn!" Sasuke malas diajak kencan oleh orang lain selain Naruto yang merengek minta ditraktir ramen lima mangkuk sekalipun, Sasuke sangguh menatap kekasihnya yang nikmat memakan mie instan itu dengan lahapnya.

"Ahh.. hmm!" Naruko kembali diam membuat suasana semakin sepi, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu karena darah Uchiha sangat kental pada dirinya.

Inilah suasana yang kurang disuka Sasuke saat berhadapan dengan fansnya, jika Naruto ada disini mungkin dia akan berteriak sambil mengajaknya beradu mulut hingga berakhir ciuman. Sasuke suka bagian yang terakhir.

 _'Ini membosankan!'_ Sasuke mati-matian untuk tidak berucap jika tidak dia bisa membuat gadis sok lemah ini menangis lalu merengek pada ayahnya.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu kini kondisi pada Naruto mulai membaik akibat perawatan dari Mikoto yang selalu menceritakan masa kecil Sasuke, perasaan senang selalu terhiasi diwajah Naruto tapi mereka tidak tau bahwa ada obat lain yang membuat Naruto sembuh. Sebuah ciuman tiap malam dari Sasuke yang mengendap-endap masuk lalu mengecupnya dan Naruto beranggapan lagi bahwa semua itu mimpi belaka. Mimpi yang sama dengan orang yang sama.

"Jadi kapan dia bisa keluar dokter?" Tanya Mikoto saat melihat seorang dokter sedang memeriksa keadaan Naruto dan melihat lagi organ mata kanannya agar tidak berdarah lagi.

"Hmm... Tiga hari lagi dia sudah bisa pulang!" Kata dokter itu berbalik dan tersenyum hangat pada Naruto.

"Benarkah, akhirnya kau sembuh total Naruto!" Kata Mikoto senang menatap Naruto yang tersenyum hangat melihat wajah bahagia dari wanita itu.

"Saya permisi dulu Uchiha-san!" Kata dokter itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mikoto dan Naruto.

"Hahh... Aku senang mendengarnya tapi aku sedih Sasuke tidak tau aku sembuh!" Kata Naruto menundukkan kepala lalu menatap wanita yang ada didepannya dengan sedih.

"Tenang Naruto, aku yakin Sasuke akan tau nanti!" Kata Mikoto menatap wajah sedih Naruto mencoba menenangkannya dari keterpurukkan dan rasa sedih.

"Baiklah saatnya berbenah, aku akan membereskan pakaianmu, Naruto!" Kata Mikoto beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tas pakaian Naruto.

"Hmm... Katanya Kyuubi akan kesini sebentar lagi!" Kata Mikoto menatap Naruto yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bibi, apakah kau tau caranya agar Sasuke bisa kesini?" Tanya Naruto membuat Mikoto terdiam ditempat lalu menatap penuh perasaan sedih.

"Aku tidak tau, beberapa hari ini Sasuke juga tidak ada di rumah. Keluargamu benar-benar membuat kami takluk, Naruto!" Kata Mikoto kembali duduk dikursi dan menghadap Naruto yang hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa merebut Sasuke lagi dari gadis itu?" Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak sambil berkata kembalikan kekasihku jika tidak akan aku bunuh kalian satu persatu, andai kalimat itu bisa terucap tapi mana mungkin terjadi ayahnya merupakan ketua mafia sedang dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain duduk menerima siksaan dari ayahnya.

Cklek.

Perhatian mulai mengarah pada pintu ruang inap Naruto terbuka menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya yang masuk dengan membawakan sekeranjang buah-buahan ditangannya, sambil tersenyum hangat padanya dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Paman Obito?" Naruto hanya bingung mengapa pamannya datang seorang diri, kemana bibirnya yang cantik itu dan selalu tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?" Tanya Obito mendudukkan dirinya dikursi samping Mikoto duduk.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu, kau terlihat pucat paman?" Kata Naruto melihat betapa suramnya pamannya itu terlihat dari mimik wajahnya yang mengerikan membuat Naruto hampir tidak mengenali pamannya sendiri.

"Kau bisa lihat, apa kabar Bibi Mikoto?" Kata Obito tersenyum kecut menatap Naruto lalu berbalik menatap Mikoto yang hanya tersenyum hangat.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian Rin, maaf tidak bisa datang ke pemakamannya!" Kata Mikoto tersenyum kecut sambil menatap wajah Obito yang hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Tidak apa, aku tau kau disini sedang merawat Naruto jadi aku hanya bisa memakluminya!" Kata Obito berdiri dari duduknya menatap Naruto yang sedang kebingungan.

"Kau mau pergi, secepat itukah?" Tanya Naruto menatap pamannya yang hanya mengangguk pelan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Aku mempunyai perusahaan sendiri dan aku mempunyai pekerjaan lainnya yang harus aku tangani!" Kata Obito mengelus pelan surai rambut Naruto.

"Tapi kau baru saja disini, tidak bisakah menunda pekerjaanmu sebentar?" Bagi Naruto pamannya itu sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya, mengapa demikian karena pamannya sangat baik dan selalu bersikap hangat padanya.

"Aku akan datang lagi nanti setelah semuanya aku selesaikan. Bibi Mikoto tolong jaga Naruto, aku memohon!" Kata Obito menatap wanita cantik yang hanya mengangguk senang.

Obito beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dilanda kebingungan, apa yang terjadi selama dia ada di rumah sakit.

"Bibi, apa yang terjadi dengan Bibi Rin?" Tanya Naruto membuat Mikoto sedih.

"Hahhh... Rin meninggal akibat dia melakukan donor jantung untuk...!" Sulit rasanya Mikoto mengucapkannya membuat Naruto semakin penasaran mendengarnya.

"Naruko, dua hari yang lalu itulah kejadiannya dan kau bisa lihatkan keadaan Obito yang memprihatinkan?" Kata Mikoto menunduk sedih.

"Ja-jahat sekali!" Naruto tidak menyangka sejahat itu kedua orang tuanya hingga melibatkan orang yang tidak bersalah, pantas saja malam itu Naruto melihat bibinya menangis dengan meminta maaf sambil menyebut nama pamannya berkali-kali.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya memikirkan sesuatu yang dapat dia lakukan nantinya. Namun nihil dia tidak mendapatkan ide apa pun selain pikirannya yang kosong.

.

.

.

Malam telah menjelang rumah sakit pun mulai terlihat sepi dan banyak pasien yang sudah tidur dibankar mereka, mencoba untuk sembuh dari penyakit yang mereka derita begitu pun suster dan dokter ada yang beberapanya telah pulang karena pekerjaan mereka telah selesai.

Tapi tidak untuk Naruto, dia masih terjaga hingga malam menjelang menatap kesamping kanannya terlihat wanita cantik itu telah tidur disofa panjang dengan meringkuk tubuhnya. Naruto turun dari bankarnya lalu berjalan mendekati Mikoto dengan selimut ditangannya, pelan sekali Naruto menyelimuti Mikoto sambil berharap orangnya tidak bangun akibat pergerakan kecil darinya.

"Bibi, terima kasih sudah merawat dan menjagaku selama aku disini. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Terima kasih atas semuanya!" Naruto mengecup pelan kening Mikoto lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam.

Naruto melihat lorong rumah sakit yang sudah gelap, tapi dia tidak boleh senang dulu karena masih ada beberapa petugas yang sedang berjaga sambil membawa santer ditangannya. Hanya satu jalan Naruto pergi dan pintu itu sedang terbuka lebar.

Kaki yang terbalutkan sepatu putih mulai melangkah dengan derap kecil, sesudah Mikoto tidur Naruto sempat berganti pakaian tapi dia belum berniat pergi karena keadaan yang belum memastikan dan inilah saat tengah malam akhirnya Naruto bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kakinya terus melangkah dengan pelan agar tidak membuat petugas curiga dengan pergerakannya. Itulah kebebasan Naruto, pintu utama terbuka lebar dengan langkah cepat Naruto berlari kencang meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Angin malam sudah menusuk permukaan kulit Naruto membuatnya semakin mempereratkan jaket hitam yang dia gunakan, tapi kemana tujuannya sekarang tidak ada tempat tinggal yang harus dia datangi. Mungkin dia bisa pergi ke apartement kakaknya tapi itu bagaikan bunuh diri.

"Jika aku ke apartement Kak Kyuubi itu akan membahayakan dirinya lalu aku harus kemana?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya menatap trotoar jalanan yang gelap hanya ada beberapa jalanan saja diterangi oleh lampu tergantung diatasnya.

Ke rumah kakeknya tapi itu juga aksi yang konyol karena ini bukan saatnya dia dipihak benar, lalu kemana lagi dia pergi atau ke rumah Paman Obito, namun dia sudah terlalu merepotkannya dan banyak membuat kejadian menyayatkan hati.

"Hahh... Mungkin aku mencari tempat duduk saja!" Kata Naruto terus menyeret kakinya tanpa arah tujuan yang pasti, asalkan tidak ada kedua orang tuanya Naruto pun bebas tanpa ada yang mengurungnya.

Lelah rasanya batin ini tapi mau apa lagi, inilah takdir yang telah digariskan untuknya tapi ada saatnya dia mengambilnya lagi semua yang telah direbut oleh saudari kembarnya itu.

"Aku akan mengambil apa yang harusnya aku milikki!" Kata Naruto terus berjalan mencoba mencari tempat peristirahatan yang sementara hingga menjelang pagi nanti. Sekedar duduk karena perasaan kantuknya telah hilang akibat tidur terlalu lama.

"Hah... Bukit!" Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri lalu berlari dengan langkah senang saat dia mengingat suatu tempat yang menjadi sebuah tempat pertemuannya sang kekasih.

Kakinya tidak berhenti berlari meskipun jantung mengompa dengan cepat tapi perasaan senangnya tidak dapat dihalangi lagi hanya karena rasa lelah, dia harus sampai pada tujuannya suatu bukit pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dan tempat kencan pertamanya sambil membuang waktu dengan berhubungan intim.

"Hahh... Hahh... Hahh...!" Naruto terus berlari membiarkan nafasnya hampir terceka akibat dirinya yang tidak beristitahat hanya mengambil nafas sesaat.

Sapphire itu berlonjak senang saat melihat bukit yang dia maksud telah terlihat, lalu berhenti berlari, berjalan pelan sambil tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Lama rasanya Naruto tidak kesini akibat operasi ginjal beberapa bulan yang lalu hingga mengakibatkannya tidak bersekolah lagi, tapi kini dia ada disini di tempat yang sama dan bukit yang sama. Tidak ada yang berubah serta pohon yang sakura yang berdiri kokoh, Naruto menaiki bukit itu dengan nafas terputus.

Setelah sampai diatas bukit, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap ribuan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam, hanya disinilah tempat paling tenang bagi dirinya lalu kepala diturunkan dan menatap kearah batang pohon disamping kirinya.

Menatap dan mengelus pelan namanya dan Sasuke tertera disana, ingatan yang teramat jelas bagaimana dia bertengkar sebuah ukiran nama disebuah pohon.

"Sasuke, apakah kau masih mengingat ukiran nama kita dipohon ini?" Tanya Naruto menatap sedih pada batang pohon yang sudah menua tapi tetap kokoh berdiri, terlihat dari ukiran namanya mulai memudar.

Perlahan Naruto merebahkan dirinya dibawah rindang pohon sakura sambil menatap ribuan bintang yang terlihat sangat menarik dipandangi, tersenyum senang saat mengenang masa-masa dia bersama dengan Sasuke ditempat ini.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu tertutup sambil menikmati dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa kulitnya. Pemandangan yang sangat dia rindukan dan tempat yang teramat dia inginkan bertemu lagi dengan sang kekasih tapi mana mungkin bisa kini kekasihnya sudah direbut oleh kakak kembarnya.

"Sasuke, aku akan merebutmu lagi dari Naruko. Organ mataku juga, aku akan melepaskannya tepat didepanmu lalu memberikannya kepadamu sebagai pembuktian cintaku padamu!" Kata Naruto tersenyum kecut, perasaan cintanya begitu dalam untuk Sasuke sehingga dia rela mengambil haknya lalu memberikannya pada kekasihnya.

Angin malam yang dingin kembali berhembus membuat semua orang mempereratkan pelukannya pada selimut.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang membuat burung-burung mulai berkicau dengan lagu merdu mereka untuk membangunkan atau menarik perhatian orang yang ada didalam kamar, Rumah Sakit Konoha kembali bekerja saat beberapa dokter dan suster berdatangan.

Mikoto bangun dari tidurnya sambil merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku, lalu menatap sinar mentari yang menyilaukan pandangannya tersenyum hangat sambil memberitahu sang mentari bahwa hari ini dia merasa sangat senang dengan berita yang dia dengar kemarin. Pandangan Mikoto mengarah pada selimut yang ada dilututnya, siapakah orang yang menyelimutinya.

Pandangan Mikoto kembali terarah pada bankar, terlihat rapi dan sedikit lusuh.

"Hah... Naruto?" Mikoto baru tersadar saat dia mendapati bankar yang kosong tidak ada orang yang seharusnya berbaring diatasnya.

Mikoto mulai gelabakan saat tidak mendapati keberadaan Naruto diatas bankar, berlari menuju kamar mandi dan nihil dia tidak menemukan apa pun selain kekososangan. Ini harus dia laporkan pada Kyuubi.

Dengan gugup dan gelisah Mikoto mengambil handphonenya dan mulai menghubungi Kyuubi, berharap akan ada keajaiban nantinya bahwa Naruto ada bersama Kyuubi.

"Ha-hallo Kyuu-chan!"

 _"Ada apa bibi, mengapa kau terdengar gugup dan gelisah?"_

"Naruto hilang dia tidak ada ditempat tidurnya!"

 _"A-apa lagi?"_

 _"Siapa Kyuu-chan, ada apa pagi-pagi sekali menelpon?"_

"Kau harus kemari Kyuu-chan!"

 _"Baik!"_

Sungguh diluar perkiraan, Mikoto mengira Naruto pergi lebih dahulu ke tempat Kyuubi tapi sayangnya tidak ada. Perasaan gelisah terus menghantui Mikoto berharap keadaan Naruto tidak kenapa-napa.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya dari luar ruangannya hanya bisa diam sambil terkejut tidak percaya, apakah benar kekasihnya telah pergi melarikan diri lagi. Mengapa dia melakukannya apa yang dia takuti sehingga lari dari dirinya.

"Naruto!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3: The End But this not Ending

Tittle: Kenapa?

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/comfort, Romance, Slice of Life, Crime, Drama, Family, Angst.

Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, NajiGaa, ShikaKiba slight SasuNaruko.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, adegan penyiksaan, konten tidak bertanggung jawab apa pun.

Summary: Naruto tidak tau kenapa dia terlahir, yang dia tau adalah kehidupannya bukan untuknya tapi untuk kembarannya. Semuanya telah dirampas, kehidupannya, hartanya, organnya, dan kekasihnya. Tapi saat dia tau kenapa dia terlahir kebencian akan keluarganya tidak pernah dia lupakan.

Note:

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun saat paginya menatap sinar mentari yang memanaskan kulitnya, kakinya beranjak dengan berat. Dia bingung harus kemana jika sudah seperti ini, apakah dia harus ke rumah pamannya lagi. Kakinya terasa letih, sapphirenya menatap kebawah bukit yang mulai banyak orang berdatangan dari jauh, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun dari bukit.

Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat berbaring diatas tanah berlapis rumput, kemanakah sekarang tujuannya ke rumah kedua pamannya itu atau ke rumah Paman Obito, bimbang dan bingung tapi apalah dayanya jika sudah begini ceritanya.

Duk.

"Aduhh!" Naruto mengaduh saat bahunya ditabrak seseorang yang sepertinya tidak melihat keberadaannya.

"Naruto?" Perkataan seseorang membuat kepala Naruto mendongak, siapa lagi orang yang akan menemukannya hari ini yang terpenting dia tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya maka amanlah sudah dia.

"Kiba. Gaara?" Naruto bersyukur yang menemukannya adalah kedua sahabatnya tapi mengapa mereka ada disini, kencan tanpa sang seme.

"Kau kenapa ada disini bukannya kau masih di rumah sakit, padahal kami berniat menjengukmu lagi!" Kata Kiba menatap wajah sahabatnya yang hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku sudah bisa pulang hari ini, jadi aku sedang jalan-jalan!" Kata Naruto menatap kedua sahabatnya yang hanya saling berpandangan dengan kebingungan.

"Kau yakin, kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar?" Kata Gaara melihat ada kejanggalan dari Naruto.

"Iya, maaf. Kalian mau kemana, kalian tidak sedang kencankan?" Tatap Naruto meintrogasi kedua sahabatnya yang mencurigakan, selalu berdua dan itu membuatnya kebingungan setengah mati.

"Tidak, kami sedang ingin ke Restaurant Hyuga, Shika dan Neji sedang menunggu disana. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Kiba menatap Naruto yang hanya mengangguk senang.

"Sasuke, ada disana?" Tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir, dia takut Sasuke akan menemukannya dan mengajaknya kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Tidak ada, kemarin Neji mengajaknya juga tapi dia tidak mau. Mungkin masih sakit hati karena pertunangan itu!" Kata Gaara berjalan bersama Kiba dan Naruto yang mulai mendengarkan cerita.

"Tunangan dengan Naruko?" Tebak Naruto, dia sudah tau karena semua perkiraannya telah dia yakinkan pada pemikirannya.

"Iya, Keluarga Uchiha diancam Keluargamu, Naruto. Sasuke takluk jika menyangkut keluarganya, padahal kami ingin membantu tapi tidak diperbolehkan oleh Sasuke!" Kata Kiba menatap Gaara yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan membantu Sasuke tapi nanti setelah semuanya mulai membaik!" Kata Naruto merangkul kedua sahabatnya yang hanya tersenyum, merasakan kembali kehangatan dari seorang Naruto Namikaze.

"Jika Sasuke tau kau akan ikut dalam kencan kami, mungkin dia yang pertama mengatur dimana tempat double-date ini!" Kata Kiba yang hanya dapat tawa pelan dari Gaara dan Naruto.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya bisa bercerita sambil tertawa bersama, sehingga tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Restaurant Hyuga yang tadi menjadi tujuan untuk kencan mereka berdua kini ditambah satu orang untuk sekedar menghibur keseharian mereka yang mulai dari awal.

"Itu mereka!" Tunjuk Kiba pada kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri diseberang jalan, menunggu sang pujaan hati dengan sabarnya.

"Ahh.. Naruto, kau tetap ikutkan dengan kami setelah ini kami ingin pergi ke pusat pembelanjaan, ada seseorang yang akan kami temui?" Kata Kiba menatap Naruto yang hanya mengangguk.

Setelah mereka berjalan menyeberangi mobil yang berhenti tepat dilampu merah, berhenti tepat didepan dua pemuda yang sedang menatap penuh kebingungan saat kedatangan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara menatap wajah kekasihnya yang kebingungan saat melihat Naruto ada bersama mereka.

"Kau sudah sembuh Naruto?" Tanya pemuda Nara dengan kebingungannya menatap Naruto yang hanya mengangguk senang.

"Tentu saja, ayo pergi aku lapar!" Ajak Naruto pada kekasih sahabatnya yang hanya diam kebingyngan.

"Apa perlu kita hubungi Sasuke?" Tanya Neji Hyuga pada sahabatnya yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu nanti juga dia akan tau!" Kata Shikamaru Nara mamasukki Restaurant Hyuga dengan Neji yang masih kebingungan.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dikursi tepat didepan sepasang kekasih, Neji dan Gaara yang hanya diam sambil memandang Naruto dengan kebingungan.

"Kau yakin tidak kabur dari rumah sakit, kan?" Tanya Neji memastikan apakah Naruto berbohong atau tidak, takutnya mereka dapat masalah karena Naruto.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang hari ini, jadi ya aku bisa bebas sekarang!" Kata Naruto langsung dapat tatapan pandangan aneh dan bingung.

"Baiklah, pelayan!" Kata Neji pasrah dengan perkataan yang seperti berkata jujur, tapi ada kebohongan yang terselip dari ucapan tanpa terbata itu.

"Kalian pesan apa?" Kata Neji menatap sahabatnya dan ukenya untuk memastikan makanan apa yang akan dia katakan pada pelayan yang akan datang nanti.

"Kiba tau kok apa yang aku sukai!" Kata Naruto tersenyum senang sambil menatap Kiba yang terlihat kesal.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan mata kananmu apakah sudah ada pendonornya?" Tanya Kiba membuat Naruto menunduk sedih, tangannya yang berbalutkan jaket panjang mulai menyentuh bagian matanya yang dililitkan perban.

"Tidak ada, keluargaku tidak ada yang perduli Kiba, tapi Kak Kyuubi dan Paman Obito sedang mencari pendonor yang cocok untukku!" Kata Naruto masih menunduk sedih dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Duk.

"Aduhh... Gaara!" Tatap Kiba pada Gaara yang menyikut perutnya dengan sikunya.

Kiba menatap Naruto yang hanya tertawa pelan karena ditatap tajam oleh Gaara, sudah lama rasanya dia tidak kumpul bersama sahabatnya seperti ini. Kebersamaan dua sahabatnya yang kadang dia rindukan. Yang nulis jadi baper sendiri.

.

.

.

Mikoto menatap putra dan tunangan putranya itu dengan kegelisahan yang sangat ketakutan, berharap-harap agar mereka berdua menemukan Naruto yang hilang melarikan diri lagi. Sungguh baru kali ini dia khawatir pada orang lain.

Kyuubi sudah menangis pilu sambil terduduk disofa, meratapi nasib sang adik yang kembali melarikan diri. Padahal dia lelah mencari adiknya yang selalu pergi.

"Itachi, bagaimana?" Tanya Mikoto mendekati putra sulungnya yang kembali menyimpan handphone yang tadi dia gunakam untuk menghubungi teman-temannya untuk menemukan Naruto.

"Belum dapat informasi apa pun ibu, mungkin aku dan Kyuubi yang harus mencarinya!" Kata Itachi menatap ibunya yang sudah menangis menahan isakkan.

"Bagaimana kalo ibu ikut mencari?" Kata Mikoto menatap Itachi yang langsung dicegat oleh Kyuubi.

"Bibi Mikoto lebih baik pulang dan tenangkan diri biar kami yang mencarinya, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa?" Kata Kyuubi berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Mikoto yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kami pergi!" Kata Itachi beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mikoto bersama Kyuubi yang telah tenang dari tangisannya.

Mikoto melihat dua pemuda itu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya, dia harus pulang dan mencoba menghubungi putra bungsunya tentang kejadian ini berharap agar dia juga bisa mencari kekasihnya itu.

Sementara Itachi dan Kyuubi kini mereka berada didalam mobil mencoba mencari keberadaan Naruto dijalan berharap tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Drtt. Drtt.

"Kyuu-chan, tolong ambil handphoneku!" Kata Itachi tetap fukos pada jalanan didepannya sesakali melihat kekanan dan kekiri.

Kyuubi mengambil handphone Itachi yang ada disaku celananya dan merampasnya dengan paksa, membaca pesan dari seseorang berharap bukan selingkuhan dari Itachi, jika iya maka siap-siap menerima siksaan dari seorang Akuma no Kyuubi Namikaze.

"Dari Shikamaru katanya, dia sedang bersama Naruto dan ada di pusat pembelanjaan!" Kata Kyuubi terkejut membaca isi pesan dari adik sahabat tunangannya itu.

"Kita kesana!" Kata Itachi mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju pusat pembelajaan, membuat Kyuubi semakin khawatir apakah benar adiknya ada bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku harap Shikamaru tidak berbohong!" Kata Kyuubi menggenggam erat handphone Itachi sambil menatap kedepan mobil.

"Shikamaru tidak mungkin berbohong, jika kita kesana dan Naruto tidak ada ditempat berarti dia melarikan diri lagi!" Kata Itachi memutar setir mobilnya kekiri dengan cepat, menyalip tiap mobil yang ada didepannya.

"Kenapa Naruto selalu kabur?" Ingin rasanya dia setelah bertemu adiknya, memukulnya dengan keras dan memarahinya karena melarikan diri dari rumah sakit.

"Kau harus tenang Kyuu-chan, setelah kita menemukannya baru kita meminta penjelasan padanya!" Kata Itachi masih fokus kedepan tidak melihat wajah kesal Kyuubi yang ingin memarahi adiknya.

"Tapi aku kesal, aku kakaknya lalu kenapa dia lari padahal aku ingin melindunginya?" Kata Kyuubi menunduk sedih, bingung dengan adiknya yang selalu main kucing-kucingan dengannya.

"Sudahlah, Kyuu-chan!" Itachi melihat parkiran mobil didepannya dan menjalankan dengan pelan saat melihat ada mobil didepannya ingin keluar dari parkiran.

Blam.

Kyuubi keluar dari mobil Itachi dengan perasaan kesal, meninggalkan sang tunangan yang masih berurusan dengan mobil dan parkiran.

"Mereka ada dimana?" Tanya Kyuubi berbalik dan mendapati Itachi sudah ada dibelakangnya sambil menatap handphone yang ada ditangan Kyuubi. Itachi langsung merebut handphonenya dan menatap layar handphonenya dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya mereka berada disebuah cafe!" Kata Itachi yang langsung membuat Kyuubi berlari meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, berpikir keras bagaimana bisa dia lari dari sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang duduk duduk disofa cafe, tadi dia tidak sengaja melihat Shikamaru sedang mengirim sebuah pesan kepada seseorang sambil menatap dirinya aneh.

Padahal mereka baru saja sampai di cafe dan ingin memesan makanan lainnya, tapi semua pesanan itu sepertinya harus dia batalkan, terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana dia bisa lari dan kabur, keluar dari cafe ini tanpa ketahuan dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm...!" Naruto menatap seluruh kamar mandi yang ada didalam cafe itu, berharap ada suatu benda yang dapat dia gunakan untuk menyamar atau semacamnya.

"Shika, tidak bisa diajak berbohong!" Kata Naruto berjalan mencoba mencari benda yang dapat dia gunakan.

Sementara diluar kamar mandi tepatnya disebuah sofa yang diduduki oleh sepasang kekasih ini, tidak mengetahui rencana apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto nantinya.

"Naruto, lama?" Kata Kiba melipat kedua tangannya sambil melihat jam yang tertera dihandphonenya.

"Mungkin dia sedang membersihkan wajahnya atau hal lainnya!" Kata Gaara menikmati es krim yang tadi dipaksa Neji untuk memakannya.

"Itu mereka!" Kata Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya saat matanya melihat ada dua orang yang berjalan tergesa kearah mereka.

"Ka-kau memanggil mereka untuk apa?" Kata Kiba melihat kakak Sasuke dan kakak Naruto berjalan menuju kearah mereka berempat.

"Mangajak Naruto pulang!" Kata Shikamaru menatap Kiba dengan malas.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan Shika!" Kata Gaara membuat Shikamaru berbalik dengan kebingungan.

"Kenapa, ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi yang baru datang langsung memberikan sebuah pertanyaan pada dua sepasang kekasih ini.

"Neji, sepertinya aku melihatnya pergi!" Kata Gaara seperti melihat sosok Naruto yang berlari kencang menggunakan topi dikepalanya menuju keluar cafe.

"Dimana Naruto?" Kata Kyuubi menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan khawatir dan cemas.

"Biar aku lihat!" Kata Neji beranjak pergi memastikan apakah Naruto masih ada didalam kamar mandi, kenapa segitu lamanya sehingga lupa untuk keluar.

"Hahh... Gagal usaha kita Gaara?" Kata Kiba membuat Gaara mengangguk pelan lalu menghela nafas lelah.

"Padahal tadi kami ingin mengajak Naruto ke rumahku dan menelpon Kak Itachi secara diam-diam biar dia tidak lari lagi!" Kata Kiba mendudukkan dirinya disofa belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kata Itachi tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh dua sahabat Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kejar dia!" Kata Kiba berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari cafe sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Aku akan menunggu Neji!" Kata Gaara menunggu kedatangan Neji yang belum menampakan dirinya.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari lalu melempar topi yang dia kenakan kesembarangan tempat, menabrak tiap orang yang terjatuh akibat dirinya yang menghiraukan perkataan orang. Kakinya terus berlari menuju pintu keluar pusat pembelanjaan, padahal tadi dia tau hal apa yang akan dilakukan kekasih Kiba saat melihatnya begitu intens.

"Kuso. Hahh.. Jika begini mana bisa aku bebas!" Kata Naruto terus berlari sesekali melihat kebelakang, memastikan apakah dia diikuti atau tidak oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Naruto terus berlari menghidari setiap orang yang ada didepannya, sekarang tujuannya adalah pergi keluar dari pusat pembelanjaan, lalu bebas kemanapun dia pergi asalkan tidak pergi ke rumah yang bagaikan penjara baginya.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.. Sedikit lagi!" Seru Naruto melihat didepan ada pintu keluar yang menjadi kebebasannya sekarang, tidak sabar rasanya dia cepat-cepat lari dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ramai ini.

"Naruto, tunggu!" Teriak seseorang tidak membuat Naruto berhenti berlari menuju tujuannya tapi kepalanya melihat kebelakang, benar dugaannya kakaknya ada disana sedang mengejarnya.

"Naruto berhenti!" Kata Kyuubi meneriaki adiknya yang tidak berhenti berlari, membuatnya hampir kelelahan mengejar adiknya sendiri.

Kyuubi mencoba mengejar Naruto yang dibelakangnya sudah ada Shikamaru dan Kiba serta Itachi disampingnya yang ikut berlari mengejarnya, setelah dapat nanti mereka ingin meminta penjelasan dan kepastian akan jawaban yang selalu ingin mereka pertanyakan.

"Biar aku yang mengejarnya!" Kata Itachi berlari terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Kyuubi yang hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Kyuubi berharap lari Itachi yang kencang layaknya pelari international dapat menangkap Naruto yang larinya juga kencang seperti Itachi, tapi Kyuubi harus yakin bahwa Itachi pasti bisa menangkap Naruto.

"Shika, kau kejar juga sana. Semua inikan salahmu!" Kata Kiba membuat Shikamaru memutar matanya malas, lalu berlari dengan kencang mencoba mengikuti Itachi yang ada tidak jauh dari kejarannya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Set.

Pintu pun secara otomatis terbuka saat Naruto menginjakkan kakinya didepan pintu kaca, berlari lagi menuju trotoar yang banyak orang dan mencoba mencari tempat yang bagus untuk berlari dari kejaran kakaknya dan sahabatnya itu.

"Berhenti Naruto, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan lari dari kakakmu!" Kata Kiba mengejar Naruto yang tidak kunjung berhenti, lelah juga rasanya tapi dia tidak boleh berhenti sia-sia jika tidak ingin semuanya terlambat.

Naruto berbelok kekanan, melihat trotoar yang lebih banyak orangnya mencoba bersembunyi dari banyak orang saat dikejar kakaknya, meskipun Kyuubi kakaknya baik dan perhatian padanya tapi tetap saja pasti dia akan diajak ke rumah itu lagi nantinya dan juga dapat penyiksaan beruntun dari ayahnya yang kejam.

"Naruto berhenti sekarang, aku ingin berbicara!" Kata Itachi tepat berada dibelakang Naruto, mencoba menggapai jaket Naruto dengan tangannya tapi tidak sampai saat dia menunduk membuat semua usahanya jadi gagal.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau berada di rumah laknat itu lagi Kak Itachi, biarkan aku bebas!" Kata Naruto terus menghidari tangkapan Itachi yang hampir menangkapnya, berusaha berlari menghindari Itachi dibelakangnya.

"Tidak Naruto, kau salah paham!" Kata Itachi mencoba menjelaskan semuanya agar Naruto mau berhenti berlari, menjauh dari Kyuubi yang sudah kelelahan mengejarnya.

"Tidak kau pembohong!" Kata Naruto semakin kencang berlari hingga menabrak orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, sambil menundukkan kepalanya menahan tangisannya.

"Tidak Naruto, Kyuubi ingin mengajakmu pergi dari rumah itu!" Kata Itachi lagi tapi bukannya berhenti Naruto malah semakin kencang berlari hingga lolos dari tangkapannya.

"Kalian pembohong tidak ada yang perduli padaku, kau hanya mengada-ngada Kak Itachi.. Hiks!" Naruto terisak sambil berlari menjauh dari kejaran Itachi yang hampir mendapatkannya.

"Dengarkan dulu Naruto, berhentilah berlari dan kita bicarakan semuanya, Kyuubi ingin mengajakmu pergi!" Kata Itachi mencoba menggapai-gapai jaket Naruto kenakan tapi selalu lepas.

"Jangan membawa nama Kak Kyuubi, hanya dia yang perduli.. Pergi, biarkan aku bebas!" Kata Naruto tidak mendengarkan perkataan Itachi yang kebingungan apa lagi yang harus dia katakan, agar percaya padanya.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh!" Naruto hampir kelelahan karena terus berlari mencoba menghindari kejaran Itachi.

"NARUTO JANGAN KESANA!" Teriak Kyuubi nyaring saat melihat adiknya berlari menuju jalanan raya, menatap cemas saat Naruto mulai menginjakkan kakinya keaspal jalanan.

Naruto menatap kekirinya tepat disana ada mobil truk yang sedang melaju kearahnya, bagaimana ini dia tidak dapat menghindar lagi semuanya tidak dapat dia kembalikan kakinya semakin melambat untuk berlari karena kelelahan, apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya sekarang tapi dia belum bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Tin. Tin. Tin.

Brak.

"Hah... NARUTO!" Teriak Kyuubi lalu berlari menuju orang-orang yang mulai bergerombolan akibat tabrakan tadi, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang membantu Kiba bernafas.

"Ohh. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!" Kata Kyuubi mendorong orang-orang yang mulai bergerombolan mencoba ketengah tempat.

"NARUTO!" Kyuubi langsung terduduk saat melihat Naruto yang sedang kesakitan menahan darahnya yang keluar dari kepalanya, terlihat darah yang keluar begitu banyak dari belakang kepalanya dan juga bahunya.

"Kakak.. akhh.. hah.. Maafkan aku.. Hah!" Kata Naruto menatap kakaknya yang sedang mengeluarkan handphonenya, menekan sebuah nomor dengan tangan bergetar ketakutan.

"Hallo. Cepat Ambulan datang ke pusat pembelanjaan disini ada tabrakkan!" Kata Kyuubi dengan cepat lalu memasukkan kembali handphonenya kesaku bajunya, menatap Naruto yang sedang menahan sakit.

"Naruto. Bertahanlah hikss.. Bantuan akan datang!" Kata Kyuubi mengangkat kepala Naruto lalu membaringkannya dipangkuannya membiarkan celananya terkan darah sang adik.

"Hah.. Akhh.. Kak Kyuubi.. Aku minta maaf karena.. Hahh.. Tidak percaya padamu.. Hah.. Akhh!" Naruto merasakan kepalanya semakin kesakitan dan membuat nafasnya semakin terceka.

"Diam Naruto hikss.. Diam.. hikss.. Aku tidak butuh maafmu, kau pasti akan sembuh.. Hikss.. jadi tunggu sebentar saja.. hikss!" Kyuubi tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, perlahan turun dari pelupuknya.

"Kyuubi!" Itachi mencoba memasukki gerombolan manusia yang mengelilingi keberadaan tunangannya dan Naruto. Lalu berlutut tepat disamping Kyuubi.

"Kak Itachi.. Hahh.. Maafkan aku.. hahh.. Aku memang bodoh.. Hah.. Sasuke pasti akan.. Akhh.. Hahh.. Menertawakanku!" Kata Naruto mengingat wajah kekasihnya yang tertawa lepas saat dia terjatuh karena tersandung.

"Sudah diam hikss.. Bertahanlah Naruto hikss.. Bertahan demiku hikss.. Dan Sasuke, hikss Naruto!" Kata Kyuubi terisak matanya sudah memerah akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Akhh.. Sasuke!" Naruto menatap langit biru tanpa awan, mencoba untuk tetap sadar sampai dia bertemu Sasuke nantinya.

.

.

.

Prank.

Sasuke menatap gelas yang dia genggam langsung jatuh tanpa perkiraannya, apa yang terjadi membuat perasaannya tidak enak seperti ada firasat buruk sedang terjadi diluar sana. Kakinya dia langkahkan keluar dari ruan inap Naruko yang sedang asik main handphonenya.

"Sasuke mau kemana?" Tanya Naruko tapi bukannya dapat jawaban, dia malah dapat tatapan dingin dari sulung Uchiha.

Sasuke berjalan keluar, mencoba menghilangkan rasa tidak enaknya terhadap seseorang tapi siapa. Sasuke tidak dapat menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir dan cemas, apa yang terjadi diluar sana, siapakah yang dapat membuat perasaannya secemas ini.

"Naruto!" Benar, kemarin dia mendengar kekasihnya melarikan diri dari rumah sakit dan belum ditemukan hingga sekarang, Sasuke berharap kakaknya akan menemukan kekasihnya dalam keadaan sehat. Sungguh perasaannya sangat cemas ada sesuatu yang terjadi tapi dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi diluar sana.

"Hah... Tenang, Aniki pasti akan menemukan Naruto!" Kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menghela nafas lega berharap agar difirasat buruknya segera hilang.

Sasuke menyandarkan belakang tubuhnya pada dinding, menatap langit ruma sakit. Pikirannya melayang pada Naruto sang kekasih yang melarikan diri, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang apakah baik-baik saja, tidak berkelahi lagikan atau diculik ayahnya itu. Dia berharap banyak Naruto akan baik-baik saja dan sedang berada di rumah kedua pamannya itu menikmati semangkuk sup hangat.

Drrtt. Drrtt.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sasuke mendengar ada suara derap langkah yang teramat tergesa membuatnya penasaran siapakah yang sedang didorong diatas bankar itu.

"Aniki dan Kyuubi, kenapa mereka?" Sasuke melihat ada kakaknya dan tunangan kakaknya sedang berjalan cepat dengan bankar didepan mereka yang didorong cepat oleh dua suster.

Karena firasat Sasuke semakin memburuk akhirnya dia mendekati kakaknya dan bankar yang didorong oleh dua suster yang sedang tergesa.

"Naruto!" Sasuke terbelalak terkejut melihat kekasihnya sedang terbaring dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mengapa kekasihnya terbaring disini penuh luka dan darah.

"Berhenti.. Hahh.. Biarkan aku.. Akhh.. Aku bersama.. Hah.. Sasuke!" Kata Naruto membuat dua suster itu kebingungan dan gelisah, apa yang harus mereka perbuat karena keadaan pasien yang sedang kritis ini.

"Biarkan dulu!" Kata Itachi membuat dua suster itu mengangguk lalu menjauh untuk membiarkan Sasuke mendekati kekasihnya.

"Naruto... Kau, tidak!" Sasuke tentu saja shock, baru saja kemarin dia melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja lalu kenapa sekarang penuh darah seperti ini.

"Sasuke.. Hahh.. Aku ingin.. Hahh.. Mengatakan sesuatu.. Akhh!" Naruto mencoba membuat wajah Sasuke mendekat pada dirinya dengan sebuah isyarat dari jarinya.

"Aku mohon Naruto jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kata Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Hahaha.. Aku akan.. Akhh.. Mencintaimu selalu.. Hahh.. Sasuke!" Kata Naruto tersenyum sambil menahan sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Tidak Naruto, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kata Sasuke memohon kepada Naruto berharap dia tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Kata Kushina yang melihat sebuah bankar yang menghalangi jalannya ingin keluar dari rumah sakit, berdecak kesal saat sang suster hanya diam tanpa bergerak.

"Hah.. Naruto!" Tentu saja Kushina terkejut, anaknya sedang terbaring lemah penuh darah diatas bankar. Kemudian dia berdiri tepat disamping Sasuke yang hanya bisa diam menahan tangisan.

"Che.. Hah.. Raut wajahmu.. Akhh.. Membuatku muak.. Hahh..!" Kata Naruto menatap ibunya yang terlihat shock dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Naruto!"

Cup.

Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir Naruto lalu melepaskannya, membuat Naruto tersenyum lemah sambil bernafas dengan putus-putus.

"Ciuman... Hahh.. Selamat tinggalkah?" Kata Naruto lalu melihat seorang suster yang mendorong troli dengan diatas alat-alat bedah lainnya, sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya dan berhenti tepat disampingnya.

Trak.

Srek.

Semua yang melihatnya terbelalak saat melihat Naruto mengambil pisau bedah tersebut dan langsung menusukkannya keperut Kushina yang hanya terdiam tidak bergerak.

"Hahh.. Aku selalu ingin melakukan itu.. Hah.. Hah!" Naruto tersenyum senang lalu mengembalikan pisau bedah tadi keatas troli yang ada disamping bankarnya.

Perlahan bankar yang ditiduri Naruto mulai bergerak, didorong lagi menuju ruang operasi oleh dua suster tadi. Meninggalkan Itachi dan Kyuubi yang masih terkejut, sementara suster yang membawa troli peralatan bedah dia tinggalkan barang bawaannya untuk membantu Kushina yang perutnya mulai mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Akhh!" Kushina meringis perutnya berdarah membuat luka yang melintang itu kemudian menganga karena ditusuk oleh Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berlari meninggalkan kakaknya yang hanya diam menunggu Kyuubi sadar dari keterkejutannya yang masih mencerna kejadian tersebut.

Sasuke melihat ruang operasi yang sudah tertutup tapi dia masih melihat celah dibalik tirai yang sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang terbaring dengan tabung oksigen dibagian mulutnya. Onyxnya terus menatap wajah damai yang sedang melawan maut.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap dua suster dan satu dokter wanita yang terlihat gelisah dan cemas dengan bunyi monitor yang mulai menyaring, nafasnya putus-putus dan pandangannya semakin kabur melihat cahaya yang ditumbulkan oleh lampu persiapan operasi.

"Dokter, denyut jantungnya semakin melemah!" Kata sang suster melihat kelayar monitor yang memperlihatkan denyut jantung Naruto yang tidak teratur.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh..!" Shizune melihat pernafasan Naruto yang terdengar lemah, bagaimana ini apakah dia harus melakukan rencana kedua.

"Ambilkan pengejut listrik!" Kata Shizune membuat salah seorang suster mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi untuk mengambilkannya dengan tergesa.

"Ini dokter!" Kata suster itu memberikannya pada Shizune lalu menyalakan alatnya agar dipersiapkan oleh sang dokter.

"Gelnya, buka pakaiannya!" Kata Shizune memerintah kedua susternya yang terlihat tergesa-gesa, merobek pakaian Naruto dengan kasar dan paksa. Sementara suster yang satunya memberikan gel pada alat pengejut listrik yang akan digunakan Shizune.

"Baiklah, bertahanlah Naruto!" Kata Shizune menggesekkan alat pengejut listriknya sambil berharap akan ada kehidupan pada Naruto. Menempelkannya pada dada Naruto dan langsung menariknya dengan kencang.

Deg.

Dada Naruto terangkat saat menerima tarikan dari alat pengejut listrik itu membuat nafasnya semakin terceka dan pandangannya semakin memudar, putih yang dia lihat semakin membuatnya sakit kepala. Inikah akhir dari dirinya tapi dia belum merebut Sasuke dari saudari kembarnya, mungkinkah ini takdirnya.

"Lagi, bertahanlah Naruto!" Kata Shizune hampir berteriak saat kejutan pertama tidak membuahkan hasil dan kembali menggesekkan alat pengejut listriknya.

Deg.

Nit. Nit. Nit. Nit.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh!" Nafas Naruto semakin terceka saat merasakan kejutan kedua, pandangannya semakin putih kepalanya menggeleng sambil menyebut nama Sasuke dengan pelan dalam nafasnya.

"Tidak... Aku mohon bertahanlah!" Shizune melihat keponakannya yang semakin melemah, nafasnya putus-putus hampir membuatnya putus asa dengan yang dia lihat.

Deg.

Nit. Nit. Niiiittttttt.

"Hahhh!" Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas terakhir saat kejutan ketiga.

"Tidak.. Hikss.. Naruto!" Shizune melepaskan alat pengejut listriknya sambil meremas rambut pendeknya, dia gagal menolong keponakannya, gagal sudah dia menyelamatkan nyawa keponakannya yang terlalu dini untuk pergi.

"Lepaskan semua peralatannya, aku akan keluar untuk memberitahu keluarganya hikss...!" Shizune memerintah sambil terisak lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang operasi dengan luka mendalam.

Cklek.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat mendengar pintu ruang operasi telah dibuka, membuat hatinya cemas dan gelisah berharap akan ada berita membahagiakan. Kyuubi langsung menghadap bibinya yang hanya diam menatapnya dengan dalam. Kemudian Shizune menggeleng pelan sambil terisak menahan membiarkan emosinya meluap.

"A-apa.. Na-Naruto!"

Kyuubi menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, tidak mungkin adiknya meninggal. Pasti itu kebohongan yang diperbuat bibinya, tidak mungkin adiknya meninggal.

"TIDAK... NARUTO.. TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Kyuubi berteriak sambil meremas kepalanya, meluapkan emosinya sambil berteriak. Tidak mempercayai adiknya telah tiada.

"Naruto... akhh.. Tidak mungkin!" Sasuke hanya bisa diam membelakangi kakaknya lalu memukul pelan tembok yang ada didepannya sambil menunduk, membiarkan air matanya turun membasahi pipinya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN... Naruto meninggalkanku.. Itachi.. Naruto tidak mungkin pergi.. hikss.. Kenapa ini terjadi.. hikss.. Kenapa?" Kyuubi menggeleng pelan, tidak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke ruang operasi, begitupun Itachi dan Kyuubi. Mereka bertiga melihat sosok Naruto sedang terbaring diatas bankar dengan wajah pucat dan tidak bernyawa lagi. Sasuke mendekati sang terkasih menatap wajah yang tidak ada cahaya mentarinya itu, pucat tanpa semangat.

"Naruto... Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat damai, kepalanya sudah tidak berdarah tapi dia tidak bernyawa lagi. Perlahan air mata Sasuke turun dari pelupuknya menahan isakkannya.

"Naruto... Hikss.. Itachi.. Naruto meninggal karenaku, Itachi!" Kyuubi menatap wajah adiknya yang terlihat damai, tanpa beban atau merasakan sakit lagi.

"Tidak Kyuubi, ini adalah takdirnya. Tenangkan dirimu!" Itachi langsung memeluk Kyuubi, memeluknya agar merasa tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"Naruto... Kenapa.. NARUTO.. kau berjanji padaku tidak akan meninggalkanku!" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto yang sudah tertidur untuk selamanya, air matanya pun turun hingga mengalir kepipi Naruto.

"Kau berjanji Naruto. Kuso!" Sasuke mengumpat dengan kesal, menatap Naruto yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Naruko!" Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dengan perasaan kesal dan marah, derap langkah berjalan hingga menggema di lorong rumah sakit lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang inap Naruko dan mendapati gadis itu sedang tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana masih mau mengejar Naruto?" Kata Naruko sedang duduk dipinggiran bankarnya, berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang hanya diam mendelik kearahnya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu cepat atau lambat Naruto akan pergi meninggalkanmu selamanya, maka dari itu berhenti mengejarnya dan terimalah keadaanmu sekarang!" Kata Naruko menyeringai sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat marah.

PLAK.

Sasuke langsung menampar Naruko hingga membuatnya terjatuh terduduk, menatap Sasuke dengan memegang pipi kirinya yang ditampar dengan kencang hingga memerah. Menatap penuh kebingungan apa yang membuat Sasuke semarah ini, kali pertamanya Naruko melihat Sasuke semarah ini.

Sret.

"Aduhh.. Sa-sakit Sasuke!" Naruko mengaduh saat rambutnya ditarik dengan kencang oleh Sasuke, menarik hingga membuatnya menegadah keatas dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau membunuh kekasihku, dasar kau bicth. Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tatap Sasuke membuat tarikan pada rambut pirang Naruko yang panjang semakin mengencang.

"A-aku tidak tau... Aku mohon lepaskan, ini sakit sekali!" Kata Naruko memegang tangan kanan Sasuke yang mencengkram kuat tangannya tanpa melepaskannya sedikit pun.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu, Naruko. Ingat ini aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai tunanganku!" Kata Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruko yang terduduk.

"Hahh... Dia ingin membunuhku!" Kata Naruko menatap dirinya dipantulan cermin depannya sambil memegang kepalanya yang tadi ditarik dengan kencang oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Awan menggelap dan hujan pun turun membasahi bumi, semua orang termasuk kerabat dan sahabat mulai berdatangan untuk menyaksikan pemakaman yang paling berkesan dan sedih dihati mereka. Termasuk Kyuubi dia masih menangis sambil memeluk Itachi yang sedang berdiam diri memegang payung agar mereka tidak merasa kebasahan.

"Kyuubi!" Mendengar sebuah kata yang begitu familiar Kyuubi pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Itachi, lalu berbalik dan mendapati sosok wanita paruh baya dengan gadis yang merupakan adiknya.

"Buat apa kalian kemari?" Tatap Kyuubi dengan kesal, mendelik kearah keluarganya yang hanya diam dengan raut wajah terluka.

"Kami kesini untuk berkunjung!" Kata Kushina menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegangi payung untuk tidak merasa kebasahan akibat hujan yang turun membasahi bumi.

"KALIAN MEMBUNUH NARUTO!" Teriak Kyuubi membuat Kushina dan Naruko semakin menuduk, entah perasaan apa yang meraka rasanya Kyuubi sudah tidak perduli lagi.

"Tidak Kyuu-" kata Kushina terpotong oleh perkataan Kyuubi yang semakin memojoknya sebagai pembunuh.

"Kalian mengambil organ mata Naruto, memaksanya untuk memberikan darahnya lalu mengambil ginjalnya hanya untuk siapa, untuk gadis yang merupakan kakak kembarnya!" Kata Kyuubi menahan isaknya.

Semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggeleng kepala, menatap penuh tidak percaya. Berbisik dengan ejekan yang memang pantas yang didapatkan.

"Kejam ya?"

"Iya, kejam sekali pada anak sendiri!"

"Ibu yang tidak punya hati!"

Berbagai kalimat dan kataan mulai dilontarkan kepada Kushina yang hanya diam menunduk, sambil menahan amarah mendengar setiap ejekan yaang ditimbulkan akibat anaknya sendiri.

"Naruto mati-matian menahan sakit selama berbulan-bulan karena siapa? Karena gadis ini. Dia pasrah memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan Naruko saat sakit!" Kata Kyuubi membuat Sasuke yang sedang duduk dipemakaman Naruto mulai berdiri dan mendengarkan semua perkataan dari Kyuubi.

"Jika dia tidak memberikannya maka kalian akan menyiksanya hingga dia pingsan hikss... Aku menghargaimu sebagai keluargaku tapi aku tidak bisa selamanya menghargai kalian jika menyiksa Naruto hikss!" Isak Kyuubi membuat Minato hanya diam sambil menatap datar.

"Semuanya karena kalian hikss... Adikku mati karena kalian... Apa yang akan kuhormati lagi dari kalian saat membunuh adikku hikss..!" Isak Kyuubi membuat Kushina menangis dalam diam sambil memeluk suaminya yang hanya diam.

"Di rumah sakit juga mempunyai banyak persedian, darah, jantung, ginjal dan organ mata untuk Naruko hikss... Tapi kenapa kalian melibatkan orang yang tidak ingin bersalah, kenapa hikss...?" Kyuubi menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir turun membasahi pelupuk matanya yang memerah.

"Kyuubi, ibu minta maaf hikss...!" Isak Kushina menatap Kyuubi yang hanya menangis terisak.

"Kau minta maaf disaat adikku meninggal hikss... KAU TERLAMBAT!" Teriak Kyuubi nyaring membuat Kushina semakin terisak mendengarnya.

"Kami salah, jadi maafkan kami kak!" Kata Naruko mulai menangis mendengar perkataan Kyuubi yang tidak habisnya menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh.

"Karena kalian merebut Sasuke dari Naruto hikss.. Keadaannya memburuk dan dia meninggal. Aku benci kalian!" Kata Kyuubi membuat Kushina terbelalak terkejut.

"Tidak Kyuu. Jangan, ibu mohon!" Kata Kushina mencoba menarik perkataan Kyuubi barusan dengan sangat memohon pada anaknya.

"Itachi ayo pulang!" Kata Kyuubi membuat Itachi mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemakaman Naruto.

Satu persatu orang yang mengujungi pemakaman Naruto mulai beranjak pergi termasuk sang sahabat dan teman sekolah lainnya, membuat cuaca semakin menangis akibat meninggalnya Naruto. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, dia masih berdiri menatap pemakaman Naruto yang sudah basah.

"Naruto!" Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemakaman Naruto dengan luka mendalam, mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak kembali lalu menangisi kepergiannya.

Setelah semua orang pergi dari pemakaman Naruto dan tidak menyisakan siapa pun.

Tidak lama datanglah dua orang yang sedang berjalan dengan membawakan payung dan salah satu dari mereka membawakan sebuket bunga tulip putih, lalu berhenti tepat didepan pemakaman Naruto. Menatap sendu.

"Aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendammu, Naruto!"

Dia menatap pria yang ada disampingnya mengangguk pelan, kemudian dia berlutut lalu menaruh sebuket bunga tulip tadi diatas pemakaman Naruto, lalu beranjak pergi dengan berat hati.

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

.


End file.
